My Pink Hair
by clearnights-darkdays
Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno, the transfer student. My life was great...until my parents were murdered. Now, I'm in America with my cousins...I bet this is going to be tough.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story...I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? In my superly, crazy, weird dreams! XP  
**

**My Pink Hair  
**

I walked through the gates of the Konoha High School. It was the school I was going to be going to now. Konoha High was an Asian school I guess; what I mean is that mostly Asian people go there (not to be racist or anything). I was a transfer student from Japan named Sakura Haruno. I decided to go to America, but it was kind of in the middle of the year plus I was a senior so it was all a little pointless. I went anyways and bought a house. I also brought all my stuff with me. With me were my cousins, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku. We were very close relatives because all of our parents died and we grew up by ourselves with their money. Luckily my parents were doctors so they were very rich. Naruto's dad was a very famous man, the president of a very famous sport's business. The business went to Naruto, who worked away from the office (he just signed papers…the rest of the work went to his trusting assistant), but Naruto was still left with tons of cash. Gaara's dad was like Naruto's – rich and famous – except Gaara had two other siblings so the money also went to them. His siblings, Temari and Kankurou, wanted to stay in Japan. Our parents died because someone had killed them. That's why we wanted to leave. We were scared of whoever was out there. That person had killed six people all around the same time and didn't get caught. I was terrified, and I'm pretty sure my cousins were too.

I was mostly fluent in English and obviously Japanese, but I had a tiny accent when I spoke English. Gaara and Naruto were still learning English, but Gaara barely ever talks so it didn't matter for him. We all took English courses while in Japan, but I had taken them the longest.

When we walked into the school, the first thing I noticed was that there were a lot of girls with their hair dyed in a wacky color. You could really tell it was fake colors; plus their eyebrows were way different colors. They had dyed their hair colors like blues, greens, reds, pinks, and purples. My hair is pink but it's natural believe it or not. Gaara's hair is red – not orangey red, but red like blood red –, which is also natural and so people always think we are lying to them. Gaara looks super weird, but I guess a lot of people actually think he looks really cute. He has these really weird dark circles around his eyes which kind of make him look evil, but girls think he looks cool with them (I once told him he looked like he was wearing mascara, and he hit me). He also has this tattoo that says "Love" in Japanese on like the side of his forehead. And the weirdest thing is that it looks like he has no eyebrows! He actually does, but they're just so thin you can't see them. Naruto also has weird hair and eyes, but no one thinks he looks weird. You usually don't see a Japanese or Asian for that matter, with blonde hair and blue eyes. People just don't really pay attention to his features though because their either staring at me or Gaara and because Naruto just looks so natural with his features. It's weird…

Anyways, we walked over to a building which had the words "Office" on it, and opened the door. Naruto, being the person who doesn't think, walked in first. He smiled to these girls who were in there and I swear I saw hearts in their eyes. Gaara walked in after me, and the girls almost fainted.

"Looks like you two are going to be a big hit," I said pointing to the girls.

Naruto just laughed and Gaara shrugged.

I walked over to the person behind the counter and asked, "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, the transfer student from Japan. These are my cousins Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku, and we were wondering if we could get our schedules."

The lady looked up and smiled. She seemed nice.

"Ah, yes. You speak English very well," she said smiling.

I smiled, "Thank you. We took some courses while in Japan."

She nodded and handed us our schedules with a bunch of other papers while saying, "Oh yes, I forgot. My name is Shizune. Here are your schedules. The others are forms that you have to fill out with your parent or guardian signature."

I stopped smiling and said, "It's just us."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking very confused.

I looked away, and took a deep breath. Gaara then pushed me out of the way, and said in his deep and kind of scary voice, "She means that we don't have a parent or guardian. _It's just us_."

Shizune looked shocked, and nodded, "Well, let me go and see what principal Tsunade has to say."

She took the phone and pressed a button on it. She then started to speak into it, but I wasn't listening to her. I was listening to what my cousins were saying. They were speaking in Japanese, and I was wondering why.

"Jeez Gaara, you didn't have to be so mean," Naruto whispered in a very loud voice.

Gaara just sighed and asked in a bored tone, "Naruto, do you know _how_ to whisper?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I _am_ whispering."

Gaara rolled his eyes, and I laughed. I then said, "Well it doesn't really matter; we are speaking in Japanese so no one will really know what we're saying."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and asked, "Sakura, why'd you choke back there?"

I gave him a questioning look.

He gave me an indignant look, "Why'd you stop talking to that lady? Why'd Gaara have to step in?"

I slapped my head, "Weren't you listening to what she asked?"

He gave a cheeky smile, "I only heard the different tones of your voices, but not the words. That stuff is boring, plus it's in _English_."

I groaned, "No wonder you failed in school."

Gaara then said, "She asked about our parents."

Naruto stopped smiling, and said, "Oh."

Just then, this lady with huge breasts came out. She had a very loud voice when she said, "Welcome the Konoha High School! My name is Tsunade, and I am your principal."

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her, and I hit him across the head.

"Stop staring," I whispered to him in Japanese.

"I can't…they're so…huge!" he said; he seemed to be a bit scared.

I laughed, "Do you think that they're going to eat you or something?"

He gave a shaky laugh, and I turned back to the principal.

"Sorry about that," I said to her sheepishly.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "You speak excellent English for a transfer student."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Ok, anyways, so what happened to your parents?"

I looked away again, and Gaara responded, "They were murdered."

Tsunade looked surprised, "So you have no one. Not even a guardian, another relative. An aunt or maybe uncle that is staying with you?"

Gaara shook his head, "No one. Just us."

Tsunade looked unsure for a moment, and then she said, "Well then who is the most responsible out of you three."

Naruto quickly stuck a finger to me, and Gaara just nodded in my direction.

Tsunade looked at me and smiled, "You can sign the papers then." **(A/N: Yeah, yeah. It's very unbelievable…but whatever)**

I nodded, and we walked out of the office. I put the papers in my book bag, and we failed at going to our classes. We luckily were all put in the same classes, but we had a lot of trouble finding them.

At break, these girls started to walk over to us. The girl in front had blonde hair in a ponytail and bangs in the front. She had icy blue eyes and seemed to have a very outgoing attitude by the looks of how she walked and looked. Another had brown hair in two buns on the top of her head. She looked like someone who was very athletic. Another had long hair that went down to her waist and had these lavender but almost white eyes. She looked very very shy and timid.

"Hey we've never seen your faces around here!" the blonde girl called out.

I looked up, and said, "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno; we're transfer students from Japan. These are my cousins, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she said, and then raised an eyebrow. "So you've already heard the news about the hair? Wow I didn't know he was so popular." She then looked at Gaara. "And I would've never thought that your cousin was gay."

I blinked. I was really confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Your hair, duh! You dyed it, because of that rumor that Sasuke likes girls with funny hair colors. You know that rumor wasn't real right? We spread that around to see if those idiots would really do it – no offense - and they did."

Now I was truly confused, "Who is Sasuke?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you don't know! You know, Sasuke Uchiha? The supposedly hottest guy ever?"

I blinked again, and processed what she said about dying my hair, "We don't dye our hair. It's natural."

Ino's eyes widened, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head, and Gaara growled, "Wait! Did you just think I was gay?!"

Ino looked sheepish, "Sorry. It's just that we spread this rumor that Sasuke Uchiha likes girls with funny hair colors to see if they would dye their hair. They did, and even some guys did. See Sasuke is this gorgeous guy, but he has the worst attitude ever. So, a ton of girls really like him, and it's kind of stupid."

I nodded, and then Naruto rudely blurted out, "Wow, no offense, but I would think you would be part of that group. I mean, your hair is blond and you are Asian."

Ino looked mad, "I might look like it, but that guy is the biggest jerk ever! He thinks he all that! His parent's spoil him, and he thinks that he can get whatever he wants just because of his looks and money! I don't understand how he even _has_ friends! Ugh! I just can't stand him! Plus, you're Asian and your hair is blond! So there!" She stomped her foot on the ground to add to the effect.

I tried to fight back a giggle but failed. She raised an eyebrow to me and I bit my lip to try and stop laughing. I then studied her closer. She looked familiar…I just couldn't say where I met her. Then I remembered her name, Ino. _That_ sounded _really_ familiar. I then remembered back to my childhood when I was teased for my wide forehead. I remembered a girl with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes who helped me whose name happened to be…

"Ino?" I mumbled.

She faced me, "Yeah?"

My eyes widened in realization. The same bossy and outgoing attitude, the same hair and eyes, and if I imagined her a little younger and shorter hair they were exactly the same!

"Ino! It's me Sakura!" I said with excitement.

She blinked, "Yes, you've said that already."

I bit my lip trying to think of a way to help her remember. What if she wasn't the Ino I knew back in Japan? What if I was just imaging it?

"Uh, you lived in Japan right?" I asked uncertainly.

Her eyebrows rose, "How did you know that?"

I smiled, "It's me! You helped me out with my forehead problem!"

I saw the girl with the two buns snicker and Ino's mouth opened wide.

"Sakura?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded and she gave me a hug.

"I can't believe it! This is my long lost little sister!" she called out enthusiastically.

I gave her a glare, "Hey, who are you calling little?"

She smirked, "I'm sorry, but to me you'll always be little."

I gave her a glare and asked, "Can you help us find our classes?"

Ino calmed down from her out burst and shrugged. I handed her my schedule and she stared at it.

"All three of you have the same schedule?" she asked.

I nodded, and the girl with the buns in her hair then said, "Wow, you and Ino know each other from childhood…that's pretty cool. My name is Tenten. I like sports."

Ino smirked and muttered, "And violence."

Tenten shot her a look and muttered, "At least I'm not _obsessed_ with shopping and looks."

Ino shrugged while staring at my schedule, "What's wrong with that?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You have no common sense either."

Ino didn't hear her this time…or she just ignored her. I looked around. This school was much bigger than the one we used to go to in Japan.

As I kept looking around, I noticed the girl – the one with really long hair and lavender/white eyes – staring at Naruto. He obviously was oblivious to it and was talking about how he wanted to see this Sasuke dude and beat him up or something (cocky as usual). Tenten then nudged Hinata, and she fell out of her daze.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," she said quietly and quickly.

Naruto then looked over at her, and smiled. She turned as red as a tomato.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" he yelled slinging an arm around her. "I'm Naruto, but you can call me Naruto-kun!"

"H-Hinata-chan…Naruto-kun?" she asked obviously dazed. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Yeah! Ano…how do you say this? In Japan, we…ano…" Naruto stopped, and put a hand on his chin in thought.

He then switched to Japanese, "Hey Sakura-chan! Can you please explain to them?"

I rolled my eyes, "In Japan, we put the suffix of chan for a girl at the end. It's a sign of formality. For boys we put kun. For an even more formal way you put sama. For just random people/formalities you put san. Um…shisou is when you are-"

Naruto then rudely interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, they get the point. Jeez Sakura-chan you make everything so…"

I smiled, "Perfect?"

He nodded stupidly then gave me a blank stare, "Wait…what does perfect mean again?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, and explained to him in Japanese.

Naruto then yelled, "Wait! That's not it!"

I laughed and Tenten asked, "Wait. If it's a way of formality, then why is Naruto acting all casual with Hinata?"

"Because he's Naruto," I replied.

Tenten blinked.

Gaara sighed, "It _is_ formality, but it can also be used as a kind of…" He looked to me for help.

I smiled, "You also use it for boyfriend girlfriend kind of thing or _close_ friendships."

Hinata blushed a deep red, and Naruto just stayed oblivious with his big goofy smile.

"Call me Naruto-kun, ok Hinata-chan? We can be the best friends!" he announced amazingly oblivious to Hinata's scarlet face.

"Ok, come on and we will show you the school," Ino said.

Right they showed us where our last class was, the bell rang, and Ino said, "Ok, why don't we hang out at lunch! Meet us over there!" She pointed to a tree in a garden box and I nodded.

Gaara, Naruto, and I ran to our class and made it just in time.

The teacher looked at us with a bright smile. He was dressed in a horrible green spandex suit and had the worst hair cut ever. He also had these HUGE eyebrows which were just plain freaky.

"AH! YOU MUST BE OUR NEW STUDENTS!" the teacher practically yelled. "WELCOME AND JOIN US IN OUR YOUTHFUL CLASS! YOU MAY MEET YOUR OTHER YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES SOME OTHER TIME!"

I just nodded, and he pulled us to him.

"OK CLASS! THIS IS…" he then looked at me and said super slowly, "What. Is. Your. Name?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "I can speak English."

His HUMONGOUS eyebrows rose, "You speak English very well."

I nodded, and said, "I'm Sakura Haruno and these are my cousins. The one in the red hair is Gaara Sabaku and-"

Naruto then interrupted me, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

The teacher nodded and yelled, "WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOU MAY CALL ME GAI! THIS IS AN ENGLISH CLASS FULL OF YOUTHFUL STUDENTS SUCH AS YOURSELVES!"

"Ok Gai-sensei," I said.

Suddenly a kid that looked EXACTLY like the teacher except maybe a younger version ran up to us. He stopped suddenly in front of me and kneeled on his knees. He grabbed my hand in his and gave me a bright smile.

"My beautiful Sakura, you are even more beautiful than a cherry blossom like your namesake. You are like a blossomed flower right in its springtime of youth, I admire you," he announced with his eyes shining.

Naruto and Gaara growled, Gaara grit his teeth and Naruto said, "Let. Go. Of. Her. Now."

I looked over to them and whispered to them in Japanese, "No it's ok. He's not bugging me; he's just weird and crazy I guess. If he starts to bug me I'll take care of him, you know I can."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and I just smiled and made a peace sign.

He rolled his eyes and Gaara looked like he was about to kill someone.

Gaara then cleared his throat and gave Gai his glare, "Aren't we supposed to be learning something?"

Gai shivered, then told the class our names and said, "Ok, Sakura you sit over in the corner over there. See by Sasuke. SASUKE, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT THAT DISLIKES ME AND LISTENS TO MY ETERNAL RIVAL, RAISE YOUR HAND!"

I heard a sigh and saw an absolutely _gorgeous _boy raise his hand from the right corner of the room. I also heard screams of things like "How come she gets to sit next to Sasuke?! It's not fair!"

I just rolled my eyes and thought, _Oh my gosh. He's just a guy! I mean he's a drop dead gorgeous guy and all, but he's just a guy! Wow, that sounds really stupid…I say he's gorgeous then I think that he's just a guy… Well I still don't get what's with these girls, I mean they just see him and faint? That's kind of messed up. Plus according to Ino, he's a real bratty jerk._

I walked over to where Sasuke sat, and smiled to him. I then turned over to see where Naruto and Gaara were. Naruto was already talking adamantly to the person next to him. The person looked cute kind of, and had these red-purplish triangle marks on his cheeks. He also had this wolfish kind of look and messy brown hair. I had to ask Naruto what his name was after this. I then tried looking for Gaara, but I couldn't see him from where I was sitting. All I could see was the top of his red head. I _could_ see girls throwing glares at me as if trying to say, "If you talk to Sasuke I will KILL YOU!" I could now see why he was so full of himself and why he thought that he was all that. I could also see a couple of girls staring at Naruto and Gaara. I also saw quite a few guys staring at me which made me uncomfortable.

"So…You already dyed your hair? Wow I really am famous, but anyways good job on your hair. It actually looks real," Sasuke suddenly said nonchalantly.

I looked over to him. He looked really bored, but still gorgeous.

I then sighed and said, "No. My hair is natural and so are Gaara's and Naruto's."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? I find that hard to believe."

I just shrugged, and he continued, "So, what's up between you and those boys? Are you having a threesome or something?"

I gave him a confused look and asked, "Threesome?"

He just laughed and gave me a smirk. Wow, he looked even better when he smirked…I wonder how he looked when he smiled. Then I shook my head and controlled my thoughts. This wasn't going well; I was starting to act like a crazed lovesick girl.

_I am not like that; I am Sakura Haruno, one of the top in her class! I am not some idiot who falls in love over some guy that is cute! _I thought this to myself over and over and quickly regained my morality.

I looked over to the teacher again; this seemed to make him mad.

"Hey, you know it's rude to look away from someone when they're talking," he growled.

I just rolled my eyes. Gosh this guy was full of himself! Not every girl has to be in love with him and bow to him.

"Yeah, it's also rude for people to talk while the teacher is talking."

He glared at me, and then smirked, "You really don't know who you are talking to."

I rolled my eyes again. Couldn't he see that I was actually listening to the teacher?

"Actually yes I do. I'm talking to the school's supposed handsomest guy who also happens to be the most biggest annoying jerk in the WORLD."

He smirked again, "Wow, I didn't know transfer students knew such big words. Watch out, you might just use up all of your brain cells in one sentence."

I seethed. GOSH THIS GUY WAS SO _ANNOYING_. I then decided to stop talking to him.

"Wow nothing to say huh? And I thought that we were having fun. I guess you really did use up all your words."

I let out a deep breath and ignored him, but he kept going, "You know, maybe I _am _the handsomest guy. You should be happy about this; any other girl would _kill _for me to talk to them."

I rolled my eyes; he really was full of himself.

"Yeah, well I'm not any other girl," I said hotly and turned away.

He seemed surprised by my words and left me alone.

Finally the period was over, and I grabbed my book bag and rushed to the front of the classroom.

**A/N: Tell me what you think...I'm new to this!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..."."**

I reached the front of the classroom quickly. I waited until everyone left and asked my question.

"I was wondering if maybe I could switch seats with Naruto. The person I sit next to is really bugging me," I said in a sweet voice then gave a fake smile.

Gai nodded, and said, "Sure why not?"

I fake smiled to him again and ran over to where Naruto and Gaara were standing.

"What'd you ask him?" Gaara asked as we converted to Japanese.

"I'm switching seats with Naruto."

Naruto then said, "WHAT?! I actually like who I'm sitting next to! Kiba is cool! I thought Sasuke was a real jerk!"

We then started to walk, and I said, "Exactly. He _is_ a jerk! That's why I'm switching. Hm…so Kiba…that's a cool name. He's pretty cute."

Naruto gave me an open mouth stare, and whined, "You just want to switch because you think he's cute?"

"And because Sasuke is a jerk," I corrected him.

"B-but but what about my feelings?" Naruto sobbed.

"You'll get over it," I said as we walked into our next class.

So our day kept going like that, where the teacher introduced us, we sat down (sometimes next to _nice _and _ok looking_ and _not full of themselves_ boys), and I swear I saw a guy who had the exact same kind of eyes as Hinata.

Finally it was lunch, and I walked over to the tree Ino told me about. Gaara silently followed, and Naruto bounded behind.

Naruto suddenly stopped and said, "Bye! I forgot! I'm hanging out with Kiba! You wanna come Gaara?"

Gaara shrugged and waved a hand to me. He then followed Naruto and soon they were gone. As I watched their receding forms, I felt alone. I realized that I was in a foreign country with no one that I knew; it was just me. I also realized that I had no lunch and all my money – except the ones that we transferred directly to the bank – was Japanese! I started to feel worried. How was I going to eat? I trudged over to the tree, and sat down at the table with a huff. I put my face into my hands and groaned. Just then, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came over.

"Hey! What's up? You look a little down," Ino said as she sat next to me.

I looked at them and said, "You guys are so nice. Why'd you welcome me with open arms?"

Ino shrugged, and I said, "Ok, so you are absolutely spot on correct with Sasuke. He is the biggest jerk EVER! So I was just sitting there and he starts talking to me–"

Tenten then interrupted me, "Wait. _He started a conversation with you?!_"

I nodded confused, and continued, "Anyways–"

"Wait! You're kidding right?" Ino yelled.

I shook my head and asked, "Why what's so bad about it?"

The ever so quiet Hinata then piped up, "He practically _never_ starts conversations with _anyone_."

I just shrugged, "He was probably bored. Anyways! So he started talking to me, and was being so mean. He started to make fun of me. So I ignored him, and then he got really irritated. He was _so_ annoying! He thinks he's all that, and that _everyone_ should be in love with him. I HATE that guy! So I switched seats with Naruto. Now I get to sit next to this cute guy!"

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all looked shocked, "Are you absolutely sure that he started a conversation with you?"

I nodded. They just stood their with their mouths agape. Then Ino changed back to normal and asked, "So who's the hotty that you're sitting next to now?"

I gave her a blank stare, "What is…hotty?"

Ino laughed, "Wow. I forgot that you're a transfer. Hotty is someone who is hot."

"Hot?" I echoed.

Tenten laughed and explained, "You know, cute, handsome, and gorgeous. Well, hot is like saying REALLY cute, or SUPER handsome. Kind of like that. It is slang; I bet you didn't learn a lot of slang from those courses you took in Japan."

I shrugged, "A little."

Ino then piped up again, "Wait! So what's the guy's name?"

I tried to remember it for a while then said, "Kiba."

Ino nodded as if approving, "He is pretty cute. I'm amazed that you think that Sasuke is a jerk, I was pretty sure you would be all over him."

I then remembered, "Oh yeah! What's a threesome?"

Tenten and Ino started to giggle and I blushed.

Hinata politely asked, "Why?"

"Sasuke asked if I was having a threesome with Naruto and Gaara," I explained.

Tenten and Ino then burst out laughing as Hinata explained, "Well…um…it's when three people are…uh….well let's just say they're _very_ intimate…at the same time."

I cringed at that thought. Me and my _cousins_?! Ew! Suddenly Hinata gasped.

I looked at her, "What?"

She looked pale, and suddenly Ino and Tenten's eyes widened.

I turned around and saw Sasuke with a guy with eyes like Hinata's and a guy that looked really laid-back; almost like he wanted to sleep or something.

Sasuke casually walked over as if he did this everyday…maybe he did, I just wasn't there.

"Figures that you would go hanging out with them," Sasuke said as he studied me.

"What do you want, _Uchiha_?" Ino asked coldly.

Sasuke then looked at her and smirked, he then cooed, "Why Ino my darling, I want you."

Ino glowered at him, "Shut up Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and neared his face closer to hers, "Feisty, I like that."

Ino glared at him and Sasuke then looked at me, "You're pretty cute, you know."

I then remembered what I was going to say and blurted out loudly, "I am _not_ having a threesome!"

Everyone around us stared at me with weird looks on their faces and I blushed. Sasuke and his friends smirked, but Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked really embarrassed.

Ino grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go." As she dragged me away I heard her mutter, "Before you embarrass yourself again."

When she finally stopped, she said, "Stupid, you can't just say things like that!"

I blushed and said, "I didn't mean to."

She just slapped her forehead.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

Tenten had a smirk on her face, but her face was flushed. Hinata was very red and looked dazed.

"Ok, so now that the whole school will know you are not having a threesome-" I blushed at that- "do you think that you and Kiba will hook up?" Ino asked.

I blushed even more, "I'm not a lovesick girl. I don't usually fall for some guy just because they are good looking. I like to get to know them first. I don't know though, Kiba-kun seems pretty cool."

Tenten's smirk grew larger, "Kiba-_kun_? Isn't that for relationships?"

I blushed and shook my head, "Or formalities and close friendships."

Ino smiled, "And which is this one for?"

I blushed, "Formalities!"

Tenten smirked, "Are you sure?"

I shook my head around and hid my face in embarrassment, "Stop! You guys are teasing me!"

Tenten and Ino laughed as I took a deep breath. Hinata giggled and put a hand to her mouth as if to hide it.

"Hinata, you act so…ano…elegant? Well, you just seem to have grown up with a refined background," I explained.

Hinata blushed and said, "Well, my family is a more old fashioned type. We live in a mansion with the whole family. Cousins, aunts, uncles, everyone lives with us. We still think of ourselves as a clan. My father is the clan leader, and I think I'm supposed to become the next one. So I'm taught to be polite and kind. Sometimes I think I have a little too much that is expected of me, but…I don't know. I think Sasuke is like that too, the whole clan thing."

I nodded, "Oh. That's why. Who was that other guy? Is he related to you? He has the same eyes, so are you two related?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes. That's Neji-nii-san."

I raised my eyebrows, "Nii-san? He's your brother?"

She shook her head, "No! He's my cousin, although he does sometimes act like an overprotective brother. I don't know what nii-san means, I just used it because that's what my parents told me to say."

My mouth formed an 'O' and Ino piped up, "Since we're all close friends, why don't we use those suffix thingies!"

Tenten laughed, "Suffix thingies? You _are_ a blonde."

Ino glared, and stuck her tongue out to Tenten, "Shut up!"

I was shocked, "Close friends?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah! We're all close friends. We'll watch your back from now on! Even Hinata will, despite her being a goody two shoes, she's actually a strong fighter!"

Hinata blushed and I smiled. Suddenly the bell rang and we left to find our classes. I started to freak out, what if Naruto and Gaara didn't remember. Gaara disliked taking directions and Naruto…was just Naruto. I stood there contemplating on whether or not I should go find them or not. I decided to wait for them at the classroom, and then remembered I had a class that was on the other side of school.

"WHAT?!" I heard a very familiar voice call out.

That had to be Naruto. I rushed over to see what he was doing. He was glaring at a spiky black haired boy.

"_You_ are the famous Uchiha?" Naruto yelled.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response.

Naruto sneered, "Wow, I never thought you would be such a pretty boy."

Sasuke glared.

Gaara looked over him and said in a deadly voice, "You better not have hurt Sakura. We'll kill you if you did."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Sakura? Oh her, that pinky. She's not worth my time, although she is pretty hot."

Naruto glared even harder, "If you dare lay a finger on Sakura-chan without her permission, we will strangle you."

Sasuke just sighed, "You guys sure think highly of her. What was she back in Japan? Some top model or something?"

Naruto and Gaara looked away. Sasuke just smirked, "What? Don't have a reason?"

Naruto glared and Gaara growled out, "You don't need to know what we went through. Let's just say she was the one who was affected the most, and is now the most fragile."

Sasuke sneered, "What'd you do? Rob a bank and get put in jail?"

Naruto looked ready to kill. Sasuke just smirked and Naruto's fists clenched. He set out a punch and my eyes widened as I saw Sasuke catch it. Naruto was surprised as well, and Gaara just looked with his cool facade. They really out there for me, they were willing to protect me and jump out at anytime. They were true friends, and I loved them so much.

"Naruto-kun! Gaara-kun! Come on we have to go now!" I yelled running over as if I didn't see anything.

I quickly grabbed Gaara's hand and tugged. Then I pretended to just notice Sasuke.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uchiha-san? Ano, may I ask why you are holding my cousin's hand so tightly?"

Sasuke looked over to me surprised and quickly let go as if touching a hot white brand. Naruto gagged.

I inwardly smirked, "Come on Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun! We're going to be late!"

I tugged on their hands and we dashed away leaving behind a somewhat dazed Sasuke.

Naruto gritted his teeth and we switched to Japanese, "Sakura-chan! Why'd we leave? I was ready to rip that guy apart!"

I gave him a sharp look, "We are new here, and we should respect fellow students as well as teachers."

He rolled his eyes, "You said it yourself! That guy is a jerk! Plus, who said I wasn't respecting teachers? Huh?"

I gave a sigh, "If we're late, then we're technically being rude to teachers."

"You're just too paranoid! They'll understand! We're the new transfer students form Japan!"

Gaara then reminded, "We only have a minute until class starts."

We raced faster and finally reached it. Once again, we were introduced and surprisingly I saw Tenten. At least there was someone other than my cousins that I knew here. The period raced by quickly and our last one was P.E. Yes, we did decide to take P.E. We had nothing else to do…

We reached the gym, which is where we were supposed to meet up with our teacher. A lot of kids were sitting casually among the bleachers as if it were normal. Where was the teacher?

"Hatake Kakashi," I read off the schedule.

Naruto put his hand on his chin, "Kiba said something about that dude, I think. Yeah he did! He said that he was always late and Kakashi-sensei always has a book in his hand that he is very immersed in."

I raised an eyebrow. A P.E. teacher always has a book that is actually read? Maybe we would be learning something about health as well! I always did want to become a doctor!

Suddenly, a man with silver hair and a mask that covered his nose down appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo," he said casually.

Sure enough, he pulled out a book and started to read. I guessed it was a cue because everyone got up and started to run. Naruto, being the one who wanted to fit in, started to run with them.

"Ano, um…sensei. I am Sakura Haruno, and these are my cousins Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki. We are the transfer students from Japan and we don't have a uniform," I explained.

He looked at me with one eye and what freaked me out was that his other eye was still on his book.

"Hm, you're right. We'll fix that later," he said as if it were no big deal.

My eyes bugged, I couldn't believe this guy. Wasn't he a teacher? Teachers do not procrastinate or act like this!

"Ano…shouldn't we be fixing it now?" I asked politely.

He made a shooing motion, "Wait, this is a good part."

I stared at him. He seemed very interested in the book. I looked at the title.

"Icha Icha Paradise," I read out loud.

My eyes widened. I remembered this! They had ones just like this at Japan in the adult section of the bookstore!

"You are a pervert!" I screamed.

I think he was smirking underneath his mask.

"What gives you a right to scream out what I'm reading?" he asked politely.

I blinked, "Aren't you supposed to be teaching us something? Not reading that perverted stuff?"

I saw his eye crinkle. He was smiling? I raised an eyebrow to him.

"You are a smart girl, why don't you go figure it out yourself? Think of it as a test," he answered with a wink and returned to his book.

I glared at him and tapped my foot impatiently. Gaara let out a sigh and crossed his arms. I could tell he was trying not to have an outburst. After a while Kakashi seemed to be annoyed with me and closed his book. He put it back in his…pocket?

"Ok fine, you win," he said with his hands in the air as a surrender.

Once again as if on cue the first kid arrived. He didn't even seem tired by the run even though he was much farther ahead. I looked over and immediately saw red.

"You!" I growled as I pointed to him.

He lifted his head and stared at me with his onyx orbs. Sasuke Uchiha was in my P.E. class.

**A/N: REVIEWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly. T.T**

**

* * *

  
**

I glared at ground my teeth. Why was he here?! It was my first day, and he already managed to embarrass me! Ok fine, that was my fault…but he was the one who brought it up in the classroom! He seemed to notice me for the first time and set me a breath-taking smirk. I managed to stop myself from blushing, but I couldn't stop my mouth from opening a little in awe. He really was good looking.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?" I yelled and pointed again.

He tilted his head to the left, "Me? This is my class. What are _you_ doing here? Stalking me?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and suddenly he was next to me. I blinked; he was fast! He stood very close to me and put a hand on my warm cheek.

"Sakura," he said lovingly, his breath fanning across my face.

I froze as his lips touched my ear. I could feel them twitch into a smirk as I shivered with anticipation. I could practically hear his inward laughter, but I didn't care. I could practically _feel_ Gaara's glare on Sasuke. I guess this was how it was like to have overprotective siblings, but I didn't mind. Sasuke was messing with my head.

He whispered sexily, "Don't stick your tongue out. It makes me want you. You're too beautiful for your own good."

I couldn't breath; he was taking away my breath. When I did breathe, he _smelled_ sexy. There was something wrong with him…

"You can't resist me," he whispered again.

I melted as he put a hand lightly on my waist. His other hand trailed down to my chin and down my neck towards my chest. I suddenly snapped back into reality and growled. I did the first thing I could think of; I kneed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

I smirked triumphantly as he cried out in pain and fell over. I looked up to see everyone in the class staring at me amazed.

"Hello! I am Sakura Haruno," I said cheerfully as if nothing happened.

Everyone started to whisper and I saw Kakashi walking to me. I paled, was he going to give me a suspension? It wasn't my fault! It was instinct! He had a very serious look on his face and stopped in front of me. I looked towards the ground and bowed my head. He tapped my head and I looked up to see his eye crinkled. He was smiling?

"Good job, Sakura. You might've actually taught Sasuke here a lesson!" Kakashi exclaimed.

I blinked. I just kneed a guy…and my teacher was praising me? I smiled, I liked this school. Everyone was still surprised as if they couldn't believe what had just happened. Gaara stomped over to me angrily.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded.

I shook my head and raised an eyebrow.

"What'd he say to you?" he insisted.

"Nothing important," I said trying not to remember.

He raised an eyebrow to me and said, "Just tell me if you are uncomfortable, I'll kill him for you."

I smiled, "You don't have to be an overprotective brother you know."

He sighed, "With you, yes I do."

I playfully punched him and Naruto came bounding over. Naruto put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm going to kill that bastard!" he yelled.

I reached out to grab him, but I was too late. Naruto was already next to him. He had his fist raised and was ready to beat the daylights out of the fallen Sasuke. His arm was caught by Kakashi.

"There will be no hitting at school," he said.

Naruto glared, "He touched Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "So did you."

Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid, "I'm her cousin."

"Which makes it even worse," was Kakashi's response.

Naruto jerked out of his grasp and growled, "Whatever."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you and Sakura were dating," Kakashi pointed out.

I twitched. There was that whole 'relationship' with my cousins again. That was disgusting!

"I mean, you guys are awfully close and you do act awfully like a jealous boyfriend," Kakashi kept going.

I clenched my fists. This was disgusting!

But then, he kept going, "If I didn't know that you were cousins then I would think that all three of you were going out!"

That was it! He had gone too far. My temper got the better of me as I charged forward and sent a punch to his head. At the last second he turned his head slightly and my fist flew past him. I fell forward and was caught by somebody. I was pretty sure it was Kakashi, but as soon as I took a breath into the very hard chest I couldn't breath. I swear my mouth started to water as I took another breath. I quickly pushed myself off him and glared at the Uchiha.

"Don't touch me _Uchiha-san_," I growled.

He winked, "You know you like it."

I rolled my eyes, "You are still doing that even though I just kneed you?"

He smirked haughtily, "I want that kiss."

I clenched my fist, "Shut up Uchiha."

Suddenly there was a shadow over me and I heard another voice. It sounded a bit like Sasuke's just deeper, but just as sexy ask, "You know me?"

I slowly turned around to see a tall, dark haired man staring at me with his eye brow raised. His jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and black locks framed his face – like Sasuke's hair did. In other words, he was hot.

I gasped, "Gomen, what did you say?"

His eyes sparkled, "You can speak Japanese?"

I nodded, "I am the transfer student from Japan, Sakura Haruno. Who might you be?"

He smirked, "I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'm just here to visit my favorite little brother. I can speak a little Japanese, maybe you can teach me sometime?"

My eyes widened, "You…are Sasuke's brother? Nice to make your acquaintance Uchiha-san. I would love to teach you Japanese."

He shook his head, "No, please I insist, call me Itachi. No need for formalities Sakura-chan."

I blushed as he took my hand and kissed it. I then snapped back to reality again. How was it that these Uchiha people could take me into dreamland? I let out a breath and looked around to see everyone in even more shock. Sasuke looked ready to kill though.

"Itachi…what are you doing here?" Sasuke growled.

Itachi gave a teasing smirk and ruffled Sasuke's hair even though they were about the same height, "I just wanted to say hi and see how you are."

Sasuke growled and gave him a deadly look. Itachi just smirked and said, "I've never seen you use it at _that_ level before. I'm impressed. Is there something bothering you?"

Itachi winked as I saw him mouth, "She's mine."

Sasuke froze and I tilted my head to the left a little. What were they talking about? I was even more confused when Sasuke suddenly stomped over to me and whispered, "Stay away from Itachi."

He then cast a look to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and Sasuke ran off somewhere. I rose an eyebrow Sasuke's retreating form then looked back. The girls were drooling over Itachi and the guys were glaring enviously at him. He was staring at me, which made me very self-conscious. I blushed as Naruto and Gaara stood in front of me.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you two?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! We're her cousins' and if you dare to –"

Itachi looked at him unimpressed and interrupted, "Her cousins. Ok, then move."

Naruto glared as Itachi started to walk to me. Gaara then sent Naruto a look and they moved away. As Itachi walked to me, Gaara grabbed his arm and pulled Itachi to him. I couldn't hear what Gaara was saying, but I was pretty sure it was about me. Itachi seemed surprised and nodded. He sent me another glance before walking away.

I opened my mouth to talk, but then the bell rang. Did all that really take a whole period? I shook my head and grabbed my bags.

As my cousins and I walked away, I heard Kakashi yell, "You'll get your uniforms tomorrow!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I had finished all my homework and signed the papers. Not only that, but I helped Naruto finish his and Gaara when he needed help. We all walked to school together and went to English.

I quickly took my seat by Kiba, and he seemed surprised.

"Whoa! Hello babe, what is the pleasure I can bring you? I mean why do I have the pleasure of sitting next to such a fine lady such as yourself?" he asked with a wink.

I smiled, "I switched with Naruto."

He looked back to see Naruto with a glare on his face.

"You switched seats with Naruto. But you were sitting next to Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed surprised.

I nodded and said, "That was the point."

He gaped at me, "What?!"

I smiled and pointed out, "We should listen to what the teacher is saying."

He shook his head as if to shake off the confusion. I didn't understand why it was so hard to believe that there was a girl who did not worship Sasuke.

"MY YOUTHFUL CLASS! PLEASE LISTEN!" Gai called out, I wasn't sure if there was anyone who _didn't_ hear. "I WANT YOU TO WRITE A POEM. A MEANINGFUL POEM, ONE THAT HAS YOUR EMOTION IN IT! IT DOES NOT HAVE TO BE LONG AND IS DUE IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES!"

I blinked. A poem with our emotions? I thought about my emotions. Right now, I was still trying to get over my parents' deaths. Was I sad? I sure didn't act like it. It was like Gaara said though; I was the one effected most. So wasn't I depressed? I thought about it and realized what it was. It was love. Love from my friends and family. Probably if it weren't for Gaara and Naruto, I would be in depression. I remembered the day of my parents' death.

_**Flashback**_

_I ran around the park with my friends. It was snowing, but I had no idea why. It usually didn't snow this far in the year. We giggled over the guys walking past and talked. Gaara and Naruto came later. My friends left and I wanted to stay behind. Gaara and Naruto found me lying in the snow smiling. I was cold, but I wanted to enjoy this last snow of the year. _

_"Hey," I said, my breath appearing in the air._

_Gaara looked at me and sighed, "You're going to get sick."_

_I just giggled. _

_Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "We better start heading home."_

_I looked up at them and agreed, "We probably should."_

_Back then, Gaara didn't have as much as a cold edge to his attitude and Naruto did track like his father had. _

_I got up from the snow and shook it out of my long hair. I didn't want to be like my mom, she had short hair and even though I did like the look I had too much pride to cut off my hair and look like my mother like I do now._

_We started to walk back to our neighbor hood. We were all neighbors and Gaara and Naruto usually just crashed at my place. I walked through the door and called out to the empty house. No one answered. I didn't understand what was going on, so I just assumed that my parents were out and forgot to tell me. We ran up the stairs and into my room. I swung open the door and I saw that my window was open. I walked over to it to close it. My eyes widened unbelieving and Gaara threw up. In the snow were the heads of our parents with pools of blood around them. With their blood in the snow the murderer had wrote: "You may have had fun in this snow, but this shall be a snowfall to remember. This was the snowfall that your parents breathed their last." _

_I looked over to my cousins, and saw Naruto looking horrible. He looked at me with mournful eyes, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. We _will_ catch whoever did this."_

_**End of**__**Flashback **_

I could feel my eyes water from the memory. Kiba looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Hey, don't start to cry! I don't know how to care for crying chicks," Kiba said starting to panic.

I smiled and wiped away the tears, "No, I'm fine."

He patted me uneasily on the back, "Good."

I smiled, and knew what my poem was going to be like. I immediately started to write.

Soon, the timer rang and I was finished. I saw a couple of students still scribbling things down.

"OK! WHO IS READY TO SHARE THEIR POEM?" Gai asked.

I saw Kiba smirk and he hollered, "Sakura is!"

Gai looked over and I blushed.

"COME ON UP SAKURA! IT'S OK!" Gai yelled.

I dragged myself out of my chair and glared at Kiba.

"I hate you," I whispered.

He just smirked and gave me a wink.

I slowly walked up to the front. It was only my second day, this wasn't fair! I took a deep breath and started:

"Love is like the snow

It can be weak or strong

It can hurt you or calm you

Whirling around you with unspeakable force

Ruthless for you to look and see

Love is like the snow

Like a delicate snowflake

So amazing and full of design

The smallest little push and it breaks

Jealousy and hate arise

So jealous of what you have

So hated by what you stole

Love and snow both kill

A life or emotion

Because it is not our brain that guides us through a tender time

It is love

It is not foolishness, but it is love

Love saves us from those times of hate

Times of tears and times of death

Love is what makes you breath

And the snow is what makes you laugh

Then breathe your last."

I looked up to see people looking impressed.

"It's a little depressing," Gai said with a hand to his chin, but then suddenly he shot up and started to yell, "BUT THAT'S WHAT ADDS TO ITS YOUTHFULNESS!"

Suddenly Lee shot up and yelled, "GAI, YOU ARE CORRECT! ITS YOUTHFULNESS IS LIKE A SPRING OF FLOWERS ABOUT TO BLOOM BUT THEN DIE! IT SHOWS THAT YOUTH DOES PREVAIL BUT HAS TO WITHER ALSO!"

Lee ran up to him and together they hugged, and a fountain of tears sprouted while they shouted random lines about YOUTH! I just stared at them. I was starting to get freaked out. What they said didn't really make sense, and what they were doing now seemed a little awkward. Not only that, but a little perverted on Gai's side.

"Ano…may I go back to my seat yet?" I asked uncertainly.

Gai and Lee continued to cry and hug – again I say A-W-K-W-A-R-D – but I saw Gai give a tiny nod to me. I quickly ran to my seat. I turned to face Kiba, I wanted to ask if my poem was actually good. Instead I saw Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Kiba wanted to ask Naruto something."

I looked over to see Kiba hitting Naruto on the head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said pretending to be impressed, "he is really asking a very intelligent question."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and I decided to be nicer to him. Maybe there was a nice guy under that mean attitude.

"Do you think my poem was good?" I asked enthusiastically.

He just shrugged, "It was ok. What's all this about love though?"

I stuck my tongue out to him, "I wanted to write something about love. I love love!"

He looked at me unimpressed, "Are you serious?"

I nodded, "What you don't believe in love?"

He sighed and turned to the front of the room again, "I do."

I swore I saw a pink tint on his cheeks. Was he blushing? Why would he be blushing?

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Sasuke-kun, are you…ano…blushing?"

I saw his eyebrows rise then lower quickly.

"No, why would I be blushing?" he asked quickly.

I smiled as an idea struck me, "You like someone? You _love_ someone?"

He turned his face away some more, "No, what gives you that idea?"

My smile grew wider, "You like someone I know!"

He turned his head towards me a little and I saw his eyes flicker to me, "Then, who do I supposedly like?"

My smile faded. He stumped me. I put a hand on my chin and tried to think.

"Ino! You like Ino!" I exclaimed with my index finger in the air.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're wrong."

I smiled and wagged a finger in front of him, "Right. That's what you want me to think, but you don't want me to know the truth because she's my friend. Don't worry I won't tell her!"

He just rolled his eyes and we listened to the rest of the poems unknowing of the silver-haired, masked, perverted teacher staring at us while plotting a plan.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!**

**;) Kakashi is one weird P.E. teacher  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:...i don't own Naruto...if i did, SAKURA WOULD LIVE IN THE BEST HOUSE WITH SASUKE!**

**...SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! i was sooo busy with everything, my laptop kept fruiting up, and i kept getting grounded "." But i am also working on another story...it's NejiTen...so yeah....  
**

**...but you probably don't wanna hear my lame excuses...so here it is!

* * *

  
**

Later at lunch, I was talking to Tenten when I remembered what I told Sasuke. I wondered if I should tell Ino or not.

"Tenten," I whispered. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," she smiled.

I beamed, "Ok. I was talking to Sasuke and I had made a poem about love…I asked him he believed in love and he blushed! I think he might like Ino."

Tenten gaped at me and I smiled triumphantly that I had figured something out. Then she hit her head with her hand and laughed. That hurt and I pouted.

"You think that Sasuke likes Ino," she laughed out.

I nodded and asked, "Why not?"

She just shook her head, "You're so helpless."

I tiled my head, "Why?"

She gave me a smirk, "Based on what you told me. He would like _you_" – she poked me in the chest – "not Ino."

I blinked, "I don't understand. Why would it seem like he would like me and not Ino?"

Tenten looked at me like I was an idiot. I really didn't understand. She put a hand on my shoulder and said very seriously, "You're helpless."

Then she burst out in laughter. I just glared, and Ino and Hinata walked over at that moment.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino asked curiously.

Tenten just smiled, "Nothing."

I glared at her and stuck my tongue out like a little kid. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I was pulled into a very muscular chest. For my own safety, I held my breath and looked up. It was Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"A-ano, excuse me Uchiha-san, please let me go," I said flustered.

He looked at me with his beautiful onyx eyes and my stomach twisted. I couldn't breathe, so I took a deep breath of his delicious scent.

"I think you fit quite well in my arms," he pointed out.

I blushed and in my mind I agreed, but out loud I whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell Ino."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I don't like Ino. I like–"

"Sakura," I heard a sexy voice interrupt.

I recognized that voice immediately and I quickly pulled out of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke growled and I bowed, "Hello Itachi-san."

Itachi just sighed, "I told you, call me Itachi, or Itachi-kun. There is no need for formalities."

I nodded, "Hai Itachi."

I looked up to his eyes. They were black as well, but there were tiny hints of red in his pupils.

"Are you really able to teach me Japanese?" Itachi asked after a while.

I nodded and snapped back into reality. This was really getting annoying! How could they pull me into dreamland so easily?!

"So, would it be ok if I picked you up after school?" he asked.

I didn't understand what he asked so I just nodded.

He gave a charming smile and said, "Ok, see you then."

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Ino with an amazed look on her face.

"Excuse us, boys. We're sorry, but we have to go," Ino said quickly and grabbed my arm.

As she pulled me away I heard Itachi say, "Remember, I'm picking you up after school."

My eyes widened as I finally understood what he had told me. He was picking me up. Bringing me to wherever he was staying, and I had agreed. How was I supposed to tell my cousins?

Ino suddenly stopped and put her hands on my shoulders, "What is it with you and attracting the Uchihas?"

I blinked, "I didn't mean to agree! I didn't know what he was talking about!"

Tenten winked, "Sure you didn't."

Hinata then said, "I think he is staying with his parents while he is in town. So that means you are also going to Sasuke's house."

I gaped, "I'm going to be in the house of _two_ incredibly sexy guys?!"

Tenten laughed, "Yes. Are you still sure that you didn't know?"

I paled, "How am I supposed to tell Naruto and Gaara?"

"Just tell them you're going to my house!" Ino shrugged.

I stared at her, "Naruto will probably drag Gaara all the way to your house to find out if I'm telling the truth."

Tenten smiled and snapped her fingers as she thought of something, "If Gaara was alone would he visit?"

I shook my head, "No, Gaara isn't like that."

Tenten nudged Hinata, and Hinata blushed, "I could…get Naruto away."

I looked at her curiously, "You could?"

She nodded and turned even redder.

Ino then beamed, "Hinata! Are you going to finally put my lessons to work?"

She nodded then looked to the ground. I wondered what Ino's lessons were. Well, considering it was Ino they were probably…flirting techniques.

I beamed, "This might work."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?"I asked cautiously.

Hinata nodded, "Now I might be able to get closer to Naruto."

"Naruto-kun," I corrected.

Ino looked skeptical about this, "Are you sure Naruto isn't too dumb to notice what Hinata is doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "He is not the same Naruto from when you knew him back when we were kids."

Ino put a hand on her chin.

"If only I had more time. I would've dressed you up more, and Naruto and every other boy would be all over you," Ino said.

Tenten laughed and Hinata took a deep breath.

"Here I go," Hinata mumbled as Tenten pushed her forward.

We hid around the corner and watched as Hinata changed completely.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured.

Naruto looked up as he heard his name. He spotted Hinata and his eyes bulged. Ino put Hinata in a short skirt that she kept in her locker, and Hinata was wearing a very tight tank top that showed her curves.

She fluttered her eyes and beckoned him to her with a finger. Naruto gulped and slowly walked to her. I didn't even notice Kiba or his friends until Kiba pushed Naruto forward. Hinata started to walk away and swung her hips. Naruto followed quickly like a lost puppy dog.

When she was far enough from Kiba, but close enough so we could still see and hear. She stopped and put a hand delicately on Naruto's chest. She pulled down his jacket's zipper and trailed her hands over his muscles. She pulled herself up and pressed her body against his. She put her face close to his and we giggled as we saw Naruto try to put his hands in between the non-existent space of their bodies. He tried putting his hands over…the place in between his legs. We giggled harder as he found that the space in between them was so close that he couldn't. He blushed and Hinata didn't even seem fazed.

"Naruto-kun, are you busy tonight?" she asked coyly.

He took a deep breath, "N-no."

She pressed herself up to him even more and asked, "Do you want to come over?"

He stupidly asked, "Why?"

She pulled herself away and pretended to be hurt, "I wanted you to meet my family. I mean, we are dating."

Naruto blinked, "We are?"

I saw tears coming out of her eyes and I was amazed. She was a good actress.

"I can't believe you. You were the one who suggested that we should date," she cried.

Naruto looked awkward and said, "I'm sorry. Yeah, I guess we are. I'll come."

She brightened, "Really? Great!"

Her plan then backfired as she was pulled into a hug. She blushed deep red as he kissed her on the mouth. All of our eyes widened. Naruto actually kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. I heard her moan and I said, "I think we can stop watching now."

Ino and Tenten agreed and we turned around.

"Naruto…actually kissed Hinata. You're right, he isn't the same idiot," Ino said.

Tenten smirked, "I didn't even know Hinata had it in her to do that."

We laughed and immediately stopped as we saw Sasuke's group walking towards us. Neji looked ready to kill.

"What are you making my cousin do?!" he demanded.

Tenten glared at him, "Cool it Neji."

He grit his teeth as he glared at Naruto.

"She's just inviting Naruto to your house for dinner," Tenten said casually and put her arms behind her head.

"Dinner?" Neji said a little to himself.

Tenten nodded and yawned when suddenly she was pushed against a wall.

"That's how a Hyuuga asks for dinner?" Neji asked with a smirk. "Well then, Tenten, would you like to come over for dinner?"

He then kissed her and her eyes were wide. I saw her struggle to get away, but she wasn't trying hard. Her arms were still over her head, but then she placed them on his chest. She wasn't pushing; it looked more like she was tracing his muscles. Ino raised an eyebrow and I was surprised. Neji, a seemingly cold guy like Sasuke, and Tenten, a tomboy, were together? It _sort_ of made sense…if you don't think about it. Although, they did look good together and fit pretty well.

Ino tapped me on the shoulder and pointed out, "Wow, he's got some good moves in order to seduce the prettiest manly girl in the school."

I raised an eyebrow at her and giggled. I think she was trying to see Tenten's reaction, but Tenten didn't even seem to notice. Ino rolled her eyes and sighed. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and looked over to me.

"Sakura, I told you that you should be careful of my brother," he growled.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned to him, "Why do you care?"

He seemed to be stuck for a second then answered, "Just because, he's my brother."

I looked at him and asked jokingly with a smirk, "Do you like me?"

His eyes widened and a barely noticeable blush formed over his cheeks, "No. What made you think that?"

I leaned away and smiled cheerfully, "Yup."

He blinked and looked at me as if about to say something, but Ino pulled me away.

"Come on Sakura, let's go and talk about your date with the _Uchiha_ family," she whispered teasingly.

I blushed and nodded as we left the two couples, who were sucking each other's faces off, alone.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked.

I bit my lip and waved my hand to what I was wearing, "This?"

She looked at me disapprovingly, "No! You cannot wear _that_."

I sighed, "I'm leaving right after school. We don't have time!"

She put a hand on her chin and nodded in agreement, "But…you are going to the _Uchiha_ family's house. That's like…up there!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

"I know! I'll come with you!" she exclaimed.

My eyes brightened, "Can you?"

She looked at me as if I was stupid, "No!"

I slumped and she said, "But you _have_ to tell me everything little bit of drama that happens. Or anything at all that happens."

I waved my hand, "Whatever."

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Ino looked a little freaked out and I turned around to see Kakashi.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," I said uncertainly.

He handed me a cute shirt and skirt, "Wear these to your 'lesson' with Itachi-san."

I gave him a weird look; how did he know about that? He shoved the clothes into my hands, whipped his book, and casually walked away. I turned around awkwardly to see Ino with a giant smile on her face.

"Let's go," she giggled.

She pushed me into a bathroom and made me change. She then put light make up on me and was finished.

"You better not mess up, good luck trying to survive," she winked and left me alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of my classes seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, it was time for Itachi to pick me up.

"Hello," he whispered from behind me in a deep voice.

I jumped and blushed. I bowed, "Hello Itachi."

"Hello Sakura-chan. Are you ready?" he asked.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I nodded. He chuckled and led me to his shiny, black…car. I wasn't sure what type it was, because I don't look into those things. Plus, in Japan, we don't usually drive cars. It's usually the train or walking. But, I could tell right away that this car was _nice_. Itachi opened the door for me and I sat in the leather interior of the car. We drove quickly, and reached a giant house. No not house, mansion.

"Here we are. The Uchiha estate," Itachi explained and I heard a bit of pride in his voice.

The gates opened and a beautiful garden was displayed. Itachi drove through it on a specially made road and we continued down. He stopped in front of the house and stopped. He walked out and opened my door for me as I stepped out enchanted. It was like a dream, this house was magnificent. He led me to the doors and opened them up for me. We walked through and I gasped at how beautiful the _inside_ was.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and brought me to a study and led me to a chair. I sat down and he sat on my right.

"Now, let's start on our lesson," he said.

I nodded and started teaching him when suddenly a gorgeous woman walked in.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

I smiled and said, "I am Sakura Haruno, and –"

She bit her lip and said, "I don't need to know. It's ok. Itachi brings home too many girls for me to remember, and they usually don't even stay with him for that long. But you look different. You look more…refined…younger? I'm not sure…"

I blinked, "No! I am not dating him!"

She blinked, "Yes, they usually aren't…"

I bit my lip, "No, I am tutoring Itachi on Japanese. I am from Japan."

She looked uncertain, but waved it off, "Well, have fun."

She mumbled something about needing thicker doors, and shut the door. I turned around to see Itachi with a smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled, "You'll see."

I was once again about to start to teach start teaching Itachi when suddenly the door banged open again. I turned around and saw Sasuke with a murderous look on his face.

"I want Japanese lessons too," he growled while glaring at his brother.

I blinked as I saw Itachi glare at Sasuke. Sasuke took a seat next to me on my left. Now, instead of Itachi listening they were glaring at each other. I rolled my eyes and grew impatient.

"Will you two listen?!" I exclaimed exasperated.

Itachi and Sasuke then stared at me and I continued on my lesson. I was in the middle of talking when suddenly I felt Itachi's hand on my hand. He was slowly rubbing it and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He had a sly smirk on his face.

"Sakura-chan, your Japanese sounds so…sensuous," he said sexily.

I almost shivered at his voice. I continued acting as if nothing was happening. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back and it was rubbing it. It felt _sooo_ good and it sent waves of pleasure around my body.

"Sakura, _you_ make Japanese sound beautiful and so damn sexy," Sasuke whispered in my ear, but I think it was loud enough for Itachi to hear.

This time I _did_ shiver; his _voice_ was so gorgeous. I heard Itachi growl and he moved to hand to rub my arm lightly.

"Sakura-chan, please continue with your lesson," he said with a smirk, knowing fully well that I was distracted.

I took a deep breath and tried to continue but Sasuke's hand was slowly trailing down close to the edge of my pants and back up. Plus, Itachi's hand kept going up near my chest, then away. I then realized that their mom must think that I was just some girl he uses. Suddenly the door slammed open again, and I let out a cry in frustration.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP BUGGING ME!?!? I'M TRYING TO TEACH, AND WITH ALL THESE DISTRACTIONS IT'S KILLING ME! AND NO I'M NOT A SOME RANDOM GIRL THAT ITACHI BRINGS HOME TO HAVE SEX WITH!" I yelled to Sasuke, Itachi, and what I thought was their mom.

I opened my eyes and stared at the person in the doorway. My eyes widened when I saw who was in the door. It was their dad…and he didn't look too happy. Boy, my day was going great.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It's very encouraging and it makes me smile...ok that sounded kinda weird and cheesy, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me in any way other than that...it just doesn't...**

**STORY TIME! XD  
**

* * *

I started to freak out and sweat. Their father was a _very_ intimidating man and he was not even glaring. He just had a serious look on his face and that was all he needed to make me feel like going to jail. I tried not to look at him and my eyes kept darting around the room while I tried to think of something intelligent to say.

"I- uh I flying, didn't know, uh…I sor-" I tried mumbling out, but his glare was much more intimidating than anything else.

Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me closer to a muscular body and I just wanted to lean in closer.

I heard Sasuke say, "Sorry, this is my girlfriend."

My eyes widened with shock and my jaw almost fell open. _DID HE JUST SAY I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND?! _I heard a bunch of wails and loud crashes. I looked out the window to see a huge mob of girls – I think they were fangirls – lying on the ground with mad and shocked expressions on their faces. Their, "SASUKE, I LOVE YOU!" signs fell with them and they cried out with frustration. My eyes widened even more; Sasuke's fangirls _stalked_ him? I looked back over to Sasuke and Itachi's dad. His eyes softened a bit then hardened again.

"Are you just saying that to cover up that she is one of Itachi's sluts?" he asked in a very scary, deep voice.

I bit my tongue. What was slut again? I stood there trying to remember as Sasuke responded, "He wishes that he could get a girl as beautiful as this one."

Itachi growled, "You mean I _will_ get that girl."

They started to glare again, but immediately stopped when their father cleared his throat. I heard a crash and a blur of white when suddenly their _mom_ was standing in front of me. She had a sweet look on her face and was holding my hand in between her own.

"I'm so sorry for the mistake earlier. I thought you were just another one night stander with Itachi, but now I see you are a very fabulous girl who is making my dear baby boy, Sasuke, into a fine man," she apologized.

I just stood shocked and nodded dumbly. Sasuke's hold around me tightened and he grew impatient.

"I want grandchildren by the way, preferably one girl and boy. But, please do not dye their hair a pink color like your hair is. Actually, your hair looks like a nice color, it looks real and natural. It's amazing! How did you do that? I really love how– "

"Mom," he interrupted firmly.

She stopped and looked at him. She seemed to understand, while I did not and she let go of my hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," she said with a smile and pulled her husband out of the room while closing the door behind her.

I had completely forgotten about Itachi until he started growling.

Sasuke smirked, "Now, Sakura, we have to date. Unless you want to ruin my mother and father's impressions on you, then I suggest you date me."

I bit my lip and let out a sigh, "Fine. But _you_ have to act like a good boyfriend. We are only doing this in front of your parents'. At school we have no idea of this. I want a _real_ boyfriend sometime, and I don't think it's you."

Sasuke looked hurt for a second then put on a cool façade, "Sure."

I smiled and Itachi asked, "Can I be your real boyfriend?"

I raised an eyebrow to him and waved it off. I was pretty sure he was joking. That was until he walked over to me and removed Sasuke's hand. He took my arm and started caressing it.

"Please?" he asked with a teasing edge in his voice, yet he looked serious.

I blinked shocked. I gulped and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry?" I said uncertainly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you rejecting me?"

I nodded and answered, "I'm sorry, but you are old."

His eyes widened slightly, and I giggled a bit. He turned his face away and looked a bit annoyed.

"Let's go eat dinner," Sasuke said with a smirk.

I nodded and we all left the room. We traveled down long hallways and down to the kitchen.

"Welcome, please sit down," their mother greeted me when we reached the dinner table.

It was a long table, even though there were only a couple of us. I took a seat next to Sasuke, and Itachi sat across from me. Their father sat at the head and their mom was next to him. The food was already on the table, and it looked gorgeous. There was sushi **(A/N: -gasp- SUSHI!) **and soba noodles. They all looked professionally made and arranged so beautifully, I was scared to touch it.

"Did you just cook all this?" I asked amazed.

Their mother nodded, pleased.

My mouth opened with awe and I remembered how my own mother would make meals a bit like this. I felt a clenching feeling in my chest and I took a deep breath.

"Please, enjoy," she said and I uncertainly reached out with my chopsticks.

Everyone else was already getting their food, but it looked too beautiful.

"So, Sakura, you came here from Japan?" their mother asked.

"Hai," I answered, still staring at the food.

"You actually got my dear Sasuke to date you? I was starting to fear that he was…not straight, and I would not get my grandchildren," she said, and I giggled.

"What about me?" Itachi asked with a growl.

She rolled her eyes, "I would not _know_ the grandchildren. You have so many different women; it is so hard to keep up."

Itachi let out a heavy sigh, and waved it off. Their mother then looked at me expectantly.

I blinked and inwardly smirked as I answered, "Oh yes, Sasuke-kun said he was entranced by my beauty. He was so shy at first, he would always blush when he talked to me and finally he got the courage to ask me out. I, of course was shocked that someone as gorgeous as him would ask _me_ out. Also, Sasu-cakes didn't seem like the shy type, but I guess he is."

His mother had a twinkle in her eyes, and repeated, "Sasu-cakes?"

Sasuke let out a small growl and I giggled. I pretended to be sheepish and slightly ducked my head, "Oops. That is my nickname for him when no one is listening. I guess I let it slip."

His mother repeated, "Sasu-cakes…I like it!"

I giggled and Sasuke glared at me. I knew he was going to kill me later, but for now I enjoyed the moment.

We continued eating dinner with occasional comments here and there.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled sweetly after I finished my story on how one time I was being bullied by these jealous girls and Sasuke-_kun_ came to my rescue like a noble knight.

Their mother had hearts in her eyes; I was telling her exactly everything she wanted to hear.

"Yes, honey?" I replied sweetly and turned my head to him.

"We should go now," he growled then looked to his mom and forcibly added, "_Sweetheart_."

I smirked inwardly as he cringed at the word. His mother clasped her hands together and mumbled something about how sweet her son was.

I sighed and put a sad look on, "I guess we should…well thank you for everything!"

"Why?" his mother cried out. "You just got here! We have to spend some quality time together sometime, Sakura."

I smiled sweetly and nodded. I looked back at the table and waved goodbye to Sasuke's father. Itachi had left long ago; he got irritated by my fake, cheesy stories.

I inwardly smirked as Sasuke pulled at my arm impatiently. I waved one last goodbye to the rest of the family, and Sasuke pulled me out of the room.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_," I whined when he pulled me out the front door.

He snapped a glare to me, "Why are you still calling me that? You don't have to pretend anymore, my mother is no where near."

I blinked and raised an eyebrow to him, "I'm _sorry_. I didn't know you were so touchy. Gosh, I just got so used to it."

He looked over to me and waved it off.

"Come on, let's go," he growled and pulled me into his car.

I sat down and pouted, "What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke let out a long sigh, "Nothing."

I stared out the window and smirked, "Do you really want me that badly?"

He raised an eyebrow, but I saw a slight blush coming to his cheeks. I smiled and leaned over to him. I pressed a hand on his leg and set my face near his.

"You can have me if you want," I whispered to him in what I hoped what a seductive voice.

He gulped and tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"I know you want me, _Sasuke-kun_," I breathed and let my lips lightly brush against his neck.

He gripped the wheel and I raised my face to his bright colored cheek. I slowly started to bring my lips to his and he stopped the car suddenly. We had reached a red light. He whipped his head to face mine and reached his lips out to touch mine. I flashed him a big smile and sat back down in my seat. His lips were still in the place where mine were and he looked like he was ready to full on make-out, but I was no longer there. He looked confused, but I just put on a serious face.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Uchiha-san," I said seriously.

He looked taken aback but put his hands back on the wheel.

I turned my head back to look out the window and started to giggle to myself.

"What?" he growled fiercely as we started to move again.

I looked back at him with a bright smile, "Control your hormones, Uchiha-san. You got _rejected_."

He pouted cutely and glared out to the road, "What ever, Sakura."

Suddenly my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It was a restricted number so I shrugged and decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

A snake like voice laughed and answered, "_Hello little cherry blossom, how are we doing today?_"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought_, Why does this guy sound so weird and why do I have this sick feeling?_

"Um, who is this?" I asked timidly.

They laughed again and answered, "_That does not matter. Although, I'm sure you remember what I did very well. It was the reason you left Japan._"

My eyes widened; was this some sick joke or was this actual person? I removed my phone from my ear and looked at the screen. I couldn't find any number and my eyes started to water as I remembered the blood in the snow.

"W-why are you calling me?" I asked shakily as Sasuke gave me an odd look.

"_To see the reaction on your beautiful face. Your mother had a look just like you do now when your father fell died. That was a fun night, wouldn't you agree? The beauty in killing, not many people know it. Ah, look at your face, it's so pale. Your eyes are nice and wide open right now; I can see those beautiful jades perfectly,_" the voice cackled.

He could see me? I looked around to see if I could see anyone suspicious but there was no one.

Whoever it was laughed and said evilly, "_Do not think I am that easy to find, little cherry blossom. Also, do not tell anyone about this little call. I will find out, and that Uchiha next to you or one of your beloved cousins will pay. This time, there won't be snow that will allow me to write with that beautiful, delicious Haruno blood. Until next time, my blossom._"

They hung up and I slowly closed my phone. My hands were sweaty and I couldn't feel the blood in my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt dizzy and full of fear. I couldn't think straight as Sasuke reached my house and helped me out.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" I heard Sasuke faintly ask.

I just nodded not really knowing what I was going to do. _That_ voice kept ringing in my head and I felt dizzy. Sasuke helped me to my door, where Gaara opened it.

"Sakura?" he asked worriedly.

I saw him send a glare to Sasuke and I immediately latched onto Gaara. I put my face into his chest and burst out into tears.

"Uchiha," Gaara growled. "What did you do?"

"G-Gaara-kun. P-please, he has nothing to do with…with what happened," I sobbed out.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Sasuke ask.

Gaara nodded and shut the door on him.

"Sakura, what happened?" he asked gently as he led me to the couch.

We sat down and I curled into a ball.

"I-I c-can't say," I admitted after a while.

Gaara's eyes hardened, "What do you mean?"

"S-something happened. I-if I tell y-you an innocent p-person could get hurt," I sobbed out.

He shook his head, "Do you even know this innocent person?"

I nodded.

He sighed and put a hand to his head, "It could just be a joke, whatever it was. Don't let it get to you, okay?"

I took a deep breath, wiped away my tears, and lied, "Okay, I won't let it bug me."

I knew very well that whoever called was the killer and whoever it was, they were going to catch me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok...that chapter was weird...PLEASE REVIEW!! X3 I FEEL LOTS BETTER WHEN I GET REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN LIKE EVER O.O I'm soooo sorry! I kinda forgot...and got mixed up and started to write other stories...but don't worry! I will finish this one!!!! Sorry if the plot will start to seem kind of rushed...it's just that I have stuff all figured out already but I don't know how to tie it together...so...  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then the whole Uchiha clan wouldn't have been idiots X3  
**

* * *

Later on, Naruto returned home with a smile. That is, until he saw me still curled up in a ball on the couch with Gaara sitting next to me.

"Sakura? What happened?" Naruto asked gently.

I gave a sad smile, "You can actually talk quietly."

He sighed and looked to Gaara. Gaara just shook his head and looked out the window.

"What happened at the dinner?" I asked softly.

Naruto's eyes brightened slightly as he spoke, "Well, Hinata and I were sitting at the table with her parents and grandparents and uncles staring at me. Then suddenly Tenten and Neji sat down and started eating. Tenten suddenly started picking a fight with Neji about how shruiken were better than kunai. They started a huge fight, but then when they were glaring at each other they pulled each other into a hug and started making out. In front of all of the clan and everyone was shocked. So Hinata and I decided to leave and…"

At that point Naruto paused and blushed. I raised an eyebrow feeling slightly amused, and sort of forgetting the caller. Naruto just had that affect on you that made you want to smile.

Naruto then slightly blushed and looked out the window like Gaara as he continued, "We talked."

I smirked, "Are you _sure_?"

He blushed even more and his eyes were darting around. I could tell he was thinking of something to say, but he couldn't. I sighed and leaned against the couch. I closed both of my eyes and started to feel sleepy.

"Gaara…" I groaned.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

I opened one eye to him, "You want to do my homework?"

He just gave me a look and walked away. I thought of the call and shook my head. It's just a creep who is trying to freak me out. As I stood up to shower, I did not notice a pair of yellow eyes watching me from out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruno! Please get up!" I heard the teacher call. I felt a pen hit my back and I sat up immediately. I was so tired from last night; practically all I did was worry and cry. Afterwards I realized I was being dramatic, but I had already wasted all that time and _then_ that's when I started to work on my homework.

"Since you were paying so much attention, Haruno, tell us the answer to number four," the teacher stated with his eyes narrowed at me.

My eyes darted to my paper. I searched for number four and I blinked. There was no number four. I blinked and looked at the paper again to see if my eyes were tricking me. All I saw were the problems, one, two, and three.

"Ano…sorry if I am wrong, but there is no number four," I said uncertainly.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you sure about that?"

I looked up at the teacher and my heart skipped a beat. He had very, very, very pale skin, long hair, and these disturbing yellow eyes. Why did I not notice him before? And why was he giving me the creeps?

"I-…yes, I am sure," I answered.

He walked over to me and my hands gripped my desk. I faintly acknowledged my hands turning white and the feeling of blood rushing away from my face as the teacher neared.

"Haruno-san," the teacher said.

His voice echoed in my ears and it seemed familiar.

"Yes?" I replied in a weak voice.

"My name is Orochimaru, do you remember _that_? Now what is the answer to number four?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

I turned my eyes to him and quickly darted them away. He was creeping me out way too much.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-san. There is no number four," I repeated with my eyes closed.

I could feel his hand on my back and resisted slapping it away. What was he doing? What he going to rape me right here and now? No, I was getting ahead of myself. I was tense and everyone in the classroom was obviously confused.

Suddenly the bell rang and I let out a long sigh of relief.

"I will be waiting for your answer to the question, _my cherry blossom_," he whispered in my ear and I went rigid with shock.

I stared as he walked to the front of the class and everyone started leaving. I packed my books, grabbed my bag, and followed Naruto and Gaara.

"What did he tell you?" Gaara asked tiredly.

I didn't answer, my eyes just kept darting around. Was he the one who called me? Was he the one who killed my parents?

"Hey, Sakura-chan? What was he doing? It looked like he was making some moves on you! We should put in a report!" Naruto said wildly.

My eyes flickered to him and back to the ground.

"Nothing," I answered to both of their questions.

Gaara just grunted, but Naruto crossed his arms and stated, "I don't like that guy! I think there is something with him that just doesn't seem right."

Gaara nodded in agreement, but I just kept thinking of what he said, _My cherry blossom_.

"Naruto…" I said.

He stopped talking and looked over to me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What if…whoever killed out parents was in America not Japan?" I asked weakly.

He raised an eyebrow and looked over to Gaara.

"That wouldn't make any sense. I mean…you know…our parents are-" he paused and grit his teeth "-_were_ in Japan. How could he figure out we are in America?" Gaara asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, "You're right. I'm just…scared."

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you are ok?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

I nodded and forced a smile, "I'm fine. Now, let's hurry. I don't want to be late to our next class."

Naruto shrugged, and I walked faster. I made sure to walk in front of them so they wouldn't be able to see my worried look or be able to ask me anything else.

I kept my head bowed to the ground and whispered, "I will not let anything happen to you guys."

We walked into class and I leaned my cheek on my fist. I struggled to pay attention to what the teacher was saying because Orochimaru's pale face and yellow eyes kept showing up on the teacher. I shut up my eyes and when I opened them again I saw everyone standing up and grabbing their bags. I slept through the whole period? My cheek was still leaning on my fist and it was sore. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called to me.

I looked over to him and he said, "You should stop falling asleep in class."

I just gave him a tired smile and looked in front of me. I stopped and froze when I saw Orochimaru walking past. I averted my eyes, but I could feel his creepy yellow eyes watching me. I let out a deep sigh when he was dragged away by the flow of students.

The rest of my day seemed so slow and boring. I hardly stayed awake, even in P.E. That is until Sasuke slung his arm around my shoulders. I awakened at once and flung my elbow at him. He dodged and patted my head as if to emphasize how _tall_ I was.

"Sakura-_chan_, be nice to me. Remember? We are dating," he said with a smirk.

My eyebrows furrowed, "We are?"

He nodded and I tried to remember.

"And when people are dating they usually show affection to one another by doing this," he said and suddenly his arms were wrapped around my waist.

My eyes flew open and I was about to let out a scream. But, his lips came down onto mine. It wasn't hard, it was gentle and I felt a pleasant shock flow through my arms, legs, and spine. I shut my eyes and he pulled me closer. It took all my will to keep my arms by my side and not bring them up to run them through his hair. We parted for air, but he was still very close.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember what my name is?" he whispered and I felt his hot breath against my tingling lips.

"S-Sasuke-kun," I answered then my eyes snapped open. WHAT WAS HE DOING?!

I pushed away from him and my breath came out in heavy bursts.

"Y-you!" I yelled.

I could tell everyone was staring with open mouths, but I didn't care. I walked up to him to slap him, but he just _had_ to say with a smirk, "I bet that was your first _real_ kiss, wasn't it? It was good, but you didn't really do anything."

My eyes widened and I felt my face go even redder than before.

"N-no! Of course not! I've kissed tons of guys before!" I lied, I had boyfriends before but I never kissed any of them on the lips.

He winked at me, "Of course, sweetie."

My eyes bugged, did he really just say _sweetie_?

"Ano…Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" I asked uncertainly.

He smirked, "I'm feeling great actually, are _you_ alright? Your face is as red as one of my precious tomatoes."

I blinked and echoed, "Precious tomatoes?"

He nodded and whispered into my ear, "You look so cute with that confused face of yours."

I glared at him as he faced his eyes to mine. Then, I started to freak out as he leaned towards me again.

"AHHH!" I let out a scream that sounded high-pitched even to _me_.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and I jumped away from him. I landed into _someone_. I took in a deep breath and looked up. It was Kakashi. I was very confused and relieved that it wasn't Itachi or worse _Orochimaru_.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" I asked uncertainly.

He grabbed my arms and said, "I can tell you like how he kisses you so I think he should do it again."

My eyes widened and I tried struggling away from his grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled as Sasuke approached me.

I tried moving my face away as his lips neared mine. Where was the principal or any kind of person who stops this? I shut my eyes closed and realized my attempt to escape was futile. Plus, Sasuke's kisses actually did feel good, but I was _not_ going to admit that. I peeked my eyes open a little bit, to see Sasuke right in front of me. I felt my face grow hot again and I thought about kicking Kakashi to let me go. Too bad it was too late; Sasuke's lips were already brushing mine. I closed my eyes in defeat, but suddenly I felt his lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked at him confused. He just smirked and winked to me. I felt Kakashi let go of me, and I pulled myself free. I crossed my arms and let out a big huff.

"I want to capture my own kisses," he said cockily.

This guy was insufferable! He just annoyed me to no end! I clenched my fist as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a cocky expression on his face.

Suddenly I saw a knife come flying at me.

My eyes widened and I tried to move as Sasuke twirled around. I was impressed when Sasuke easily caught the knife and looked at it. I peered over his shoulder and watched as he took off a piece of paper that was wrapped around it. I quickly snatched it away from him and started to read:

_My cherry blossom, we will meet at 11:00 under the moonlit park by your house. It is only natural that we meet somewhere as beautiful as where your parents had their last breaths. If you do not come, something may happen to the ones you love. As for the others who may be reading this, stay on guard._

My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat. I felt my heart race and wondered if it was real. This time, it didn't say that I couldn't bring anyone…but what if it was like the time when my parents were killed?

I looked over to Sasuke and I saw that he had read the note. He was frowning and had a concerned look etched on his face.

"Have…you been getting threats like this?" he asked me softly.

I nodded and was amazed that he didn't say anything about my parents.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said to me with a serious look in his eyes.

I felt weak at the knees as I stared into his deep onyx eyes. Then, the bell rang and Kakashi announced, "YES! ANOTHER DAY DONE!"

I blinked and looked away from Sasuke with a blush. What was going on? I thought I hated this guy! How was he able to make me forget everything? My head hurt and my heart was racing too fast. I ran away from him and into Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Let's watch this movie!" Ino said holding up a DVD.

I looked up and read: _Koizora_.

I tried to forget the note and said, "I've watched that before…it's really sad."

Ino looked at me and said, "Let's watch it at Sakura's place!"

I furrowed my eyebrows and shrugged. I wondered if they knew about the note and were trying to make me feel better.

Tenten then looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Aren't we supposed to be calling each other with those suffixes? Ino-_blondie-chan_?"

Ino glared at her and stuck her tongue out, "Forget it."

Tenten laughed and Hinata asked timidly, "Um…has Naruto…kun said anything about me?"

I smiled to her and said while clasping my hands together, "Aw, you should've seen him when he came back home from that dinner. He was all dreamy and floating around and telling us all about his _precious Hinata-chan_."

Hinata blushed and we all laughed as we walked to Tenten's and Ino's cars.

I jumped into the passenger seat of Ino's car as Hinata did the same in Tenten's.

"You need to get a car Hinata…I'm not complaining or anything but you have a license and it's just going to waste!" I heard Tenten say to her.

Ino turned on her car and looked to me with a smile, "And _you_ should get a license."

I blushed and said, "We never had to drive in Japan. We would just take the trains, they are faster and easier to use. Or, we would ride our bikes or walk. It's healthy…"

Ino just gave me a weird look and teased, "So, did you guys have fancy bikes or something 'cause you're so rich? Bikes that everyone would talk about and brag about like how people talk about cars?"

I stuck my tongue out at her as I gave her directions to my apartment.

As Tenten pulled up, Naruto and Gaara were climbing out from Kiba's car.

Kiba waved to me and I blushed, "Hi!"

Ino gave me a curious and teasing look while I just looked away and opened the apartment door.

"Wow…for an apartment this is _really_ nice," Tenten said out loud.

I smiled to her, "Thank you."

Ino just jumped to the couch and waved the DVD around, "Ok! Where's that DVD player?"

I pointed to it and she jumped over to it.

"Excited much?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

I looked around and saw Hinata blushing while talking to Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, the movie is starting!" Ino said.

"You remembered the suffix. Good job, Blondie-chan," Tenten said.

Ino glared at her as the movie started.

"Oh my gosh! It's _Haruma Miura_! He's so _hot_," Ino squealed into a pillow.

I blinked, "I met him…"

Ino stared at me with disbelief, "_What_?!"

I nodded and she jumped at me, "How? When? Why?!"

Tenten then cut in, "Ino shut up! I can't understand what's going on when you are squealing like that!"

Ino shot a glare at her and said, "You didn't even want to see the movie!"

Tenten shrugged, "And you wanted to! So why aren't you watching?"

Ino then looked back at the screen and squealed when Haruma Miura showed up again.

"Ino…I think that you aren't going to be able to figure out what is going on in the movie if all you pay attention to is him…" I said.

She shrugged, "So?"

I laughed and suddenly there was someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called to Gaara and Naruto.

I walked over to the door and looked through the eyehole. It was Sasuke with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a bored look on his face. I opened the door and he just walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He gave me an annoyed look, "What do you think I'm doing? I told you that I would protect you didn't I?"

"But –"

He interrupted, "Sakura…I want to be your boyfriend. Not just in front of my parents but everywhere. Please? I really like you…"

I stared at him and saw that he was blushing. I then bit my lip as I answered, "No."

* * *

**A/N: WHEEEEEE!** **Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like YEARSSS, ok maybe not years, but whatever. But I'm sorry! I have no excuses that you would really actually want to hear soo...yeah. **

**And sorry if the story seems really rushed, but that was the only way I could fit everything in-ish...**

**Well! Here we go!**

***UPDATE* ****SORRY...for some weird reason i accidentally deleted this chapter so then i had to re-upload it so nothing changed! Sorry!  
**

* * *

He stared at me with utter disbelief, "What?!"

I took his hand in mine and whispered, "What if today doesn't end well?"

"What if it does?" he whispered back.

I stared at him and felt my eyes prickle. Was this love? Was I in love with Uchiha Sasuke? Was this even possible?

"Sasuke…" I pleaded.

"I want to protect you," he said in a caring voice.

He placed his fingers on my cheek, and I let out a breath. He brought his hand to the back of my head and guided my lips to his. I closed my eyes as his softly brushed mine, and I leaned closer to press them against each other. Sadly, a loud crash and a string of swear words interrupted us, and we immediately broke apart from each other. I blushed and looked up at him. He was looking away from me and looked very sheepish.

"Sakura! I think I broke this cup!" I heard Ino yell.

I groaned then sent once last look at Sasuke before walking off. I entered the kitchen to see Ino holding a piece of glass.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

I smiled to her and replied, "It's alright."

Tenten then walked over and told me, "She was trying to use it to hear what you and Sasuke were saying through the wall."

Ino turned a bright red, "I was not! I was getting a drink of water!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Through the wall?"

Ino then stuck her tongue out at her, "Well I was doing a better job at getting information on people than you were! I mean, come on! That one time that you were stalking Neji? He totally knew you were there the whole time; he was just too much of a gentleman to say anything!"

Tenten blushed, "I was not stalking Neji! I was…trying to get that piece of paper out of his hair!"

Ino smirked and crossed her arms, "Liar! You were using that as an excuse to touch it!"

Tenten frowned at her, "Well at least I was able to talk to him! You tried to talk with Sasuke that one time that you liked him and all you got out from him was a, 'Shut up'. So ha!"

I sighed and interrupted as Ino opened to her mouth to say something, "You know…Sasuke is still here."

Ino then looked to me and said, "Don't worry. I didn't hear a word you two said. Your walls are too thick I guess…"

Tenten gave a triumphant look, "So you _were_ listening in on them!"

Ino froze, "Shut up!"

"Naruto-kun loves ramen!" Hinata said excitedly as she skipped into the kitchen.

We all turned to look at her with disbelief. Hinata was _skipping_?! Wasn't she this graceful, quiet girl?

Her excited expression then faded as she saw us, "What did I do wrong?"

Then, Gaara entered the kitchen. He stared at all of us then blinked.

"It's 10:30…" he said monotonously.

I gawked.

"I don't need to be home at a certain time…" they all said at once.

"I'm going to finish my homework…" I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

Gaara caught my arm before I left, "I heard about the threat. Aren't you worried?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I am…but I don't want everyone else to worry about it. So, let's just forget?"

He gave me a look as if to say that I was crazy, but I just gave him a fake smile.

"Hey," I heard Sasuke say. I turned around to see him staring at us intensely.

"Are you sure that you guys aren't having a threesome?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

My eyes widened, and I was about to open my mouth to yell at him but instead he kissed me on the lips. It was sweet and passionate yet too short. He ended the kiss, and I felt weak at the knees. I looked up at him and stared into his wondrous black eyes.

"Ok…" I said after a while.

He looked confused, "Yes?"

I smiled to him, "I will be your girlfriend."

He gave me a triumphant look and said, "Don't worry. I _will_ protect you."

The next day at school, everyone seemed to know that we were together now. It felt kind of awkward for everyone to be staring at me when I walked down the halls with his arm around my waist (which felt completely normal by the way) or when I was sitting in class even without Sasuke, listening to the teacher while trying to ignore thirty people staring and whispering about me. Soon, some of Sasuke's fangirls started to send me hate mail and write things on my locker. I wondered how Sasuke put up with all the love mail and looks he got from people; it all seemed so extreme.

Despite all that, Sasuke was the best boyfriend ever. He was sweet, charming, _so_ handsome, and caring. He seemed to be the _perfect_ guy, and I didn't understand how someone like me could have him. Yet I did, and it was incredible.

By the end of the week, people still hadn't gotten over us. Ino and Tenten could hardly believe that I was dating him, because they thought that I really hated his guts. Hinata on the other hand had shrugged and said that she had always known that it would happen; it was either that or she wasn't really paying attention to us and staring at her _silly little Naruto-kun_.

Naruto didn't seem to mind that I was dating him, but Gaara always had this look on his face as if to say that Sasuke was bad news.

"Sasssukeeee," I practically sang as I skipped over to him after school one day.

He smirked. "Sakooraa," he mockingly sang back.

I smiled to him and he said, "Call me Sasuke-kun. It has a nice ring to it and since we're dating and all…"

I blushed and said, "Ok."

He gave me a playful look and corrected, "Ok, _Sasuke-kun_."

I let out a huff and just crossed my arms. He smirked.

"You look so cute when you're mad."

I raised an eyebrow to him, "You think I'm always cute."

He gave a small laugh, "Because you are."

Suddenly, Naruto came out of nowhere and said, "Ok you two lovebirds! Break it up! You guys are getting mushy now, and it is scaring Gaara."

I looked over to Gaara to see if Naruto was right. I really couldn't tell, because his face, as always, was a blank mask. I gave him a smile and walked to the girls.

Behind me I heard Gaara threaten, "If you hurt her at all. I swear that I'll go over to your house one day and…"

He must have seen me slow down to listen, because he said, "And…bake you a cake."

I gave a tiny giggle and continued to walk to the girls. Gaara was very over-protective.

When I reached them I saw Ino looking around frantically.

"My phone! My phone!! I can't find my phone!!" she said in an anxious voice.

I bit my lip and asked, "Where did you see it last?"

She looked around with a troubled look, "Uh…in my pocket?"

I gave her a bewildered look.

"Well, you texted me during fifth period so did you leave it at sixth?" Tenten asked.

Ino shook her head quickly, "No! I remember I texted Shikamaru at the end of sixth!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What were you doing texting Shikamaru?"

Ino froze and blushed. Her eyes grew wide, and she reminded me of what Naruto looked like whenever he got caught doing something bad when he was little.

"We're just friends!" she said holding her hands up.

I laughed at her expression and winked, "Of course."

"Did you perhaps leave it in your locker?" Hinata pointed out.

"Or drop it on your way to your locker?" Tenten asked.

Ino started to freak out even more, "Oh no! Oh no! Oh NO!"

I bit my lip. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I knew it was Sasuke and smiled. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Hey Sakura," he greeted me.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," I said back.

He then looked over to the frantic Ino.

"What's with her?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"She lost her phone," I explained.

He gave a small nod and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He then let go of me, and I felt slightly disappointed.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata, Ino," Shikamaru said nodding to us.

Suddenly, Ino stopped, and a small blush appeared across her cheeks.

"I. Am. Normal," she muttered letting out a nervous breath.

I inwardly smirked; when was Ino ever nervous around guys?

"Hinata-san, Naruto wanted me to give you this," Neji quietly said, handing her a note.

She took it and read it silently to herself. I was aching to know what was on it as she smiled at it.

"Sakura-_chan_!" I heard a familiar voice say as a hand clapped onto my shoulder.

Sasuke let out a growl and muttered, "Chan?"

I turned to see Kiba beaming at me, "Hey!"

I gave him a smile and he said, "So you and Sasuke hooked up, eh? Darn…I thought I had a chance with you too!"

Sasuke, being the jealous man he is, then walked over and wrapped his arms around me again and said possessively, "Yes. That's right. Sakura is my girlfriend."

I laughed and put a hand on his arm, "Sasuke, don't worry."

Kiba also laughed, "Yeah, man! Loosen up! I mean, Sakura could be your girl and all but that doesn't mean _I_ can't have a little fun with her too!"

Sasuke glared at him and hugged me tighter. I gave him a surprised look.

"What?!" I asked surprised.

He smirked, "I'm only joking!"

I gave him a look and turned away from him. I saw Naruto out of the corner of my eye watching Hinata. I removed Sasuke's arms off me and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I then walked over to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He held up Ino's phone to show me. I gasped.

"She is really freaking out! You should give it back to her!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Nah…I'll wait until she finds out."

I gave him a look as if to say that I was pretty annoyed at him so he gave a sigh.

"Fine. I'll tell her that I have it," he said with a shrug.

I watched as he took out his own phone and started to text someone. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him confused.

"Can I see?" I asked holding my hand out.

He handed me his phone, and I read, "i have ur phone".

I looked at who he sent it to and groaned. He sent it to Ino. Suddenly he brightened and smiled.

"Look! Someone is texting Ino! Can I see it?" he said waving it around.

I let out a tired sigh, "Knock yourself out."

He opened the phone and looked at it. He pouted and exclaimed angrily, "Hey! Who has my phone?!"

I slapped my hand to my forehead; I couldn't believe he was really this dumb. I glanced over behind him to see Gaara leaning against a couple of lockers. He had an annoyed expression on his face as if he was ready to kill Naruto.

"Patience Gaara, remember, patience," I told him, although I was also reminding myself.

He sent a glance to me then closed his eyes again in frustration as Naruto continued to yell angrily at the unknown being that supposedly had his phone even though it was in his hand.

Finally, Sasuke walked over and stated, "You should give Ino back her phone…I declare that she has now gone crazy."

Naruto let out a sigh, "Fiiine."

He walked over to her, and I watched him explain what had happened. He then handed her the phone and her eyes shined. She beamed then sharply glared at Naruto. I saw her point at him and then she started yelling. She then hit him on the head a couple of times, and he held his head with big round eyes on his face begging her to stop. I just laughed and turned to Sasuke.

"Does this mean that I thawed out the cold icy exterior of yours? You would've never done that before…" I said with a smile.

He gave me a look of disbelief, "No! I am _Uchiha Sasuke_. No offense or anything, but I can change on my own. Not because of _you_. I mean, you are great and all but what if I wanted to change just because _I_ wanted to. Not to impress you. I mean, I'm Uchiha Sasuke!"

I then snaked my arms around his waist and drew my body against his. I brought my lips near his and asked, "Maybe that's the case. But are you _sure_ it's not because of me? I mean…it sort of sounds like you are trying to reassure yourself."

I watched him gulp and tug at his collar a bit, "I…you're great, you know."

I brought my lips closer to his and whispered, "I know."

Just as he closed his eyes, I let go and removed myself from him. He looked surprised then crossed his arms.

He glared at me, "You are such a tease."

I blew him a kiss and winked.

"But that's why you like me so much."

He then grabbed me and surprised me by gently yet firmly kissing me. I couldn't resist a small moan escaping my lips as he kissed me harder. Suddenly he pulled back just as I was waiting for more and gave me a smirk.

"And that's why you like me," he mocked.

I was too dazed to understand what he meant then I said, "Fine. But maybe that's why we're meant to be."

He hesitated for a bit and looked off at something then said, "Yeah."

I looked over to him and bit my lip. What was wrong?

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked hesitantly.

He glanced over to me and raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Never mind."

He held out a hand to me, "Need a ride home? I have…somewhere I have to go though, so I can't stay over. But I could stop by later if you want?"

I smiled to him, "That would be nice…I'll ask the girls if they can come over. I'll just hitch a ride from someone though; go to wherever you need to go. Then if you want you can stop by later."

He nodded and gave me a lopsided…smirk. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, "See you."

I watched him jog off, biting my lip. There seemed to be something wrong with Sasuke…I just wasn't sure what. I turned around to see Tenten standing next to me with a suggestive look on her face.

"I heard that last part…you asking for a little midnight action?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

I blushed and said, "No!"

She laughed and said, "Of course."

I then shook my head and asked, "You want to come over?"

"I don't really want to have a threesome with you and Sasuke…" she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Tenten!" I yelled out.

She smiled, "Ok. Ok, I'll stop. You need a ride?"

I nodded and then walked over to Ino and Hinata.

"Ino, Hinata, you guys want to come over?" I asked.

"I'm going on a trip with my family this weekend. We're leaving today! Sorry, I can't go…" Ino said with a sigh.

I nodded and turned to Hinata.

"Sorry…Naruto-kun and I are going somewhere. He didn't tell me where, but I can't wait!" she said with a little squeal.

I glanced over to Naruto who had a blush on his face. He was looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was going to tell you, but you have a big mouth and I didn't want to ruin the surprise!"

I stuck my tongue out to him and turned back to Tenten, "I guess it's just us then?"

She shrugged, "Yeah…"

I waved to the others, "Bye!"

Tenten and I then walked over to her car. As we drove over to my house, I got a call. I was too late to answer it though, and the caller ID read "unknown number". I bit my lip and wondered who it was. Was it Naruto trying to pull a prank on me? I let it go and forgot about it.

As we entered my apartment, I wondered how Gaara always got home. It was odd, but I didn't really seem to notice where he went.

Later, me being the boring person I am, did my homework while Tenten complained about Neji.

"See at least Sasuke turned kinder; Neji is still just as cold! Ok fine, maybe not _just _as cold, but he's still cold…Sasuke turned from an Ice Queen to a…an amazing boyfriend!" she rambled.

I just nodded here and there as she kept talking.

There was a knock at the door as I finished the last problem to my homework. I wondered who it was as I peered through the little eyehole. It was a group of teenagers that I recognized as this one group of Goth punks from school. There was one girl and three guys. I think they called themselves the Sound or something. They all had these weird black tattoos in weird dot-like patterns on their shoulder/neck area. It was said that they worked for someone who was in a gang or something.

I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I asked puzzled.

The girl flicked her gaze at me and said, "I'm Tayuya. You probably don't know us, but we're this group at school called The Sound Four. Is Sasuke here?"

She started to look around, and I grabbed her arm, "What do you want with him?"

She raised her eyebrow and sighed. She looked down at my hand and easily jerked it off.

"That's none of your business," one guy behind her said menacingly.

I almost shrank down but instead I sent a full on glare at him. I don't know why, but I felt like standing up for him.

Tenten walked in holding a bowl of ice cream.

"Sorry, I just had to take some…there was nothing else to do…" Tenten tried to explain then looked at the Sound Four with a shocked expression.

"What the…"

Gaara then walked in holding a pink shirt. I could tell he was ticked, because his left eye kept twitching when he saw it.

"I think we didn't do the laundry right…" he said showing me it.

I gave him a blank stare. For some reason, I thought this was supposed to be some kind of suspenseful kind of scene but when Gaara walked in with a pink shirt and his eye twitching I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

Gaara then noticed the Sound Four and sent them a glare.

"_You_," he growled out to one of the guys.

Whoever he was glaring at laughed and said, "Look! It's the little red head freak!"

Gaara just and smirked, "Hello Lipstick Wearer."

"Lipstick Wearer" stopped smiling and lifted up his chin. He took a step forward and cracked his knuckles. Gaara met his glare with the same level of intensity, and I saw him shift his stance.

"Sakon…" the girl said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He stepped back and let out a snort. It kind of did look like he was wearing lipstick, but I didn't understand how that comeback was really that great.

Tayuya looked over to me and pointed to the big guy in the back, "That's Jirobo."

He nodded to me and the last guy wearing a bandana jumped out to me and greeted, "I'm Kidomaru."

I took a step back from him and just gave a surprised smile.

"Where is Sasuke?" she demanded again.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

She just gave me a pitiful look, "Fine then. We'll do it the hard way."

She looked back at her friends and gave a nod. They jumped forward and easily overtook us. Tayuya held a knife to my neck, and the rest knocked out Gaara and Tenten.

"We'll be at the park, you know which one I'm talking about, go tell your little boyfriend where you'll be and make sure he gets there. Orochimaru-sama will be waiting," she said threateningly. "If you aren't there, they might get hurt. I bet you wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

I just nodded, and she slowly drew back the knife. Jirobo lifted up Gaara while Kidomaru picked up Tenten. They walked out the door and as soon as they walked out they disappeared as if one with the night. Sakon was the last to leave, and he gave me a small wink before my world suddenly turned black.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review, review, review!!! Reviews make me smile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HII!! It's another chapter!!! Yay!! lol**

**uhh i am going to change the category of this story from humor...to drama :o cause i think it's more dramatic then humorous? yeah...so...sorry...  
**

* * *

I woke up with a bad taste in my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt, and I felt tired. I was on the floor near the closed door of my apartment. I slowly got up and leaned against the door. I let out a small sob. Why? Why would anyone do such a thing? Why did he hate my family so much?

I wrote a small note to Sasuke, saying, _I'm going._ He would know what I meant. I left it taped onto my door as I left. I was being foolish and impulsive, but I did not want them to die. I slowly walked to the small park where I knew they were.

I stepped into the empty park. It was so cold, and you could _feel_ the evil in this place. I looked around and I saw him.

Orochimaru stood in the middle of the park. His whole body seemed to radiate an evil aura around him. His yellow eyes stared at me, and I swear I could see the faces of dying, screaming people in them.

He had this horrible creepy smile on his pale face. I gulped when I saw that Gaara and Tenten were stuck in some sort of cage – knocked out – next to Orochimaru.

I saw Tayuya and the rest of the Sound standing behind him.

I grit my teeth. They were working for him.

"What's in it for you?" I asked confused.

She threw a hopeful glance at Orochimaru, "I just want to be with Orochimaru-sama and make him as content as he can be."

He didn't even look at her; he just started to slowly walk towards me.

"You didn't bring anyone…what a shame. I was sure you would bring that wonderful Uchiha. He looks so delicious that I can't wait to get my hands on him," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You sick pervert," I growled out.

He smiled to me as I thought how lucky I was that Sasuke still wasn't back from whatever errand he was doing.

Suddenly Orochimaru was next to me and holding a knife to my neck. His disgusting long tongue was licking the tip. I shuddered in disgust and brought my elbow to meet his stomach. I felt it connect but nothing happened.

I heard him laugh manically, and he told me, "You think _that_ will hurt me?"

My eyes widened; I thought I packed a lot of force in that. He wrapped an arm around my waist and cut the knife into my skin. I winced as his cold tongue licked up the blood. I tried to struggle against his grasp but nothing happened. Instead, he held tighter and dug the knife deeper.

"The more you struggle, the faster you die," he whispered into my ear in a low voice.

I let the tears come out of my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I felt his tongue slide across my face, licking my tears, and I tried to struggle more. I couldn't do anything.

"You are so weak," he said after a while.

I clenched my fists and sobbed out, "I am not weak."

He just laughed, "You are unable to do _anything_. You are weak."

I glared at him and tried to knee him anywhere. I managed to catch him on his leg and his grip on me loosened a bit then returned even stronger.

"Come on. I like it when my prey fights back."

I punched him in the stomach, and he coughed up a wad of blood. It landed next to my foot, and I somehow managed to struggle away from him.

He stared at it and mumbled to himself, "Kabuto was wrong about my disease."

He then wiped off his mouth and looked up at me again with a crazed expression.

"Why do you want Sasuke-kun?" I asked with a whimper.

He smiled crookedly to me, "Well, first of all, I tried to go to your parents to heal me – they were after all the best doctors anyone knew of – but they refused. They seemed to know that I was part of this group called Akatsuki. It's their fault they are dead, they didn't want to help me so they got what they deserved. I couldn't just let them die alone though, so I just had to get rid of those other people with them who happened to be your uncles and aunts. After I killed them I quit Akatsuki and as you can see, made my own little 'gang'."

I glared at him, "You're sick."

His smile widened, "Wait, I'm not done yet. Killing your parents was so fun, that I can't help but wait to get to you" – at that he reached out and stroked my face with a disgusting long finger – "and just feel your blood rushing out onto my hands. It will be so exhilarating. Your precious _Sasuke-kun_ will join my group though, if I tell him I will not kill you. I need him to be part of this; he has great potential and I can make him into a killing machine."

I tried to sound strong but instead, whimpered, "He will not join you."

He looked so confident, "Are you so sure? Once he sees you, so fragile, do you really think that he would let you die? He wouldn't let you die when he can stop it."

"Shut up!" I said.

"He will not be able to contain himself and will join to save you," he reasoned.

I shook my head, "No!"

Orochimaru sneered, "And when he joins and forgets all of his empty promises to you, I will come for you once more."

"Stop!" I cried out.

"Fine," he said and leapt at me.

He grabbed me and forcefully grabbed my hair. He turned my face upward to let me see who had arrived.

Standing in front of me with a furious expression on his face was Sasuke.

"Good, you came," Orochimaru laughed.

Sasuke glared at him, "You already tried this with my brother. You'll never get me to join your stupid pathetic group."

Orochimaru laughed, "Are you so sure about that?"

He snapped his long revolting fingers and Sound quickly ran over. He gave them a nod, and they grabbed me. They twisted my arms back, and I cried out in pain. They didn't break my arms yet, but it hurt a lot.

"One little move and I can easily kill this delicate darling girl," he said as he stroked my face. "I am sure you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

I shook my head to get his hands away from me and sent Sasuke an urgent look. I didn't want him to take whatever Orochimaru had to offer. Even if it meant that I died, and I know I was being a bit dramatic, but I couldn't bear to see him be with that freak.

Sasuke started to shake and whispered, "Sakura."

I opened my mouth to tell him to not join, but at that moment the Sound twisted my arms even more so instead a cry of pain came out.

"Sakura!" he yelled in desperation.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't listen to him! Live your own life!" I cried out, before they slugged me.

I was forced to look away from Sasuke, as I felt my eye swell.

"Shut up, fool," Tayuya demanded.  
I snapped a glare at her, "Why would you ruin your life like this?"

She sneered at me, "If anyone is ruining their life, it's you."

I tried to struggle against their grasp but failed miserably.

"Orochimaru-sama has given us a life. Before, we lived as rejects. No one wanted us, no one believed in us. We were worthless. We were the ones who teachers hated, heck even our own parents hated us. But then Orochimaru-sama came and showed us we had a meaning in life. We could use our hate to turn to power and get back at all those who ruined our lives. He understands us, and because he saved us from that hell of loneliness we must return the favor," she said with a determined look in her eyes.

I shook my head, "He didn't save you from anything! He just dug you deeper into that pit! He's an evil and psychotic man!"

She slapped me, "Do not speak rudely of Orochimaru-sama! He is incredible!"

I hung my head, "You really believe that…then there is nothing I can do. You have already lost yourself."

She glared at me and turned back around to stare at Orochimaru and Sasuke. Sasuke was kneeling in front of him with his head hung to the ground. I let out a small gasp.

"Fool," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke looked up at him through his bangs and answered, "Just let them go. Please, let them go."

Orochimaru smirked, "I knew you would comply. I shall show you the true meaning to your life. You shall see why the Sound is to be feared."

Sasuke slowly stood up, his head still hung low, and I cried out, "Sasuke-kun!"

He turned his head to me, and my heart froze. Instead of his warm onyx eyes staring at me, they were icy black pits of nothing-ness. It wasn't the good feeling that you felt as if you were being sucked into them by his handsome-ness, it was a horrible feeling as if I were being suffocated. His eyes seemed lifeless, covered over by glass.

He looked back down to the ground and stepped to Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled a sick smile and turned around.

"We shall meet again, Haruno-san. But for now, you will see my greatest creation of all; you will meet an indestructible Uchiha."

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!" I cried out helplessly.

I couldn't move from where I was; I was frozen in place. All I could do was watch as Sound let out Gaara and Tenten, who were oblivious to what happened. I watched as Sound and Orochimaru left with an irreplaceable part of my life, an unmatchable part of my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed to be forever until the weekend was over again. Gaara and Tenten seemed to have no recollection of what had happened, but I remembered every word that was spoken and every move that was made. Gaara seemed to pick up on my mood and tried to help, but I could not bring myself to tell anyone.

I was thinking of telling Naruto a bit of it because he always seemed to make me smile. I passed in front of his room and was about to knock when I heard Hinata.

"No! Yes! Yes! There Naruto-kun! There, faster!" she cried out.

My eyes widened and I stepped back from the door.

"No! Naruto-kun! You missed again! Let me do it!"

"But Hinata-chaan! You're on bottom! _I_ am on top! You can't change that!"

"Yes I can!"

And with that, I walked away in a very shocked mood.

Finally, it was Monday once more and I saw him.

He was walking with the Sound and I called out, "Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't turn around so I called out again, "Sasuke-kun!"

Once more, he didn't acknowledge me. I felt my heart clench, and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Uchiha!"

He turned around lazily and looked at me. He turned back to Sound and made a small movement with his head. They walked away from him a little as I approached him.

"Sasuke-kun…what are you doing?" I asked timidly.

He stretched his neck a bit so I could see it. The mark that signified him as the Sound Four…well Sound Five.

I kept staring at the tattoo on the place where his shoulder and neck met.

"Why?" I asked trembling.

He then lowered his head so the mark was barely visible.

He stared at me coldly, "He has shown me a greater side to life. One with amazing power, I see that I must follow it and overcome anything that gets in my way. I don't need useless emotions."

I stared at him with pleading eyes, "Y-you can't do this."

He just sneered, "Who are you to stop me?"

He then walked off to join Sound. I guess he was their leader now, because they listened to him and followed him around. I looked over to see Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba glaring at him from the side. Only Naruto seemed to stay the same. If you knew him like I did, then you could see the pain in his eyes, but on the outside he tried to remain the same happy Naruto he was. How could Sasuke change so much?

"You're being a fool, Sasuke-kun!" I called to him feebly.

I barely heard it, but I felt my heart clench once more as he rolled his head to look at me from the corner of his eye and say coolly, "Don't call me that, Haruno. It's Uchiha."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know why, but I went to Itachi for help. I mean, it was his brother so he could help me. We were alone in the Uchiha household, apart from some maids, and I listened to him as I stood in his room.

Finally, after a long time, Itachi said, "I think that only you can really help him and show him back to who he really is. Believe it or not, but you really affected him. He changed when he met you; Sasuke used to be cold and rude but then he met you and he seemed to turn a bit happier and friendlier. I could help you get him to listen, but you are the one to really show him."

I stared at the ground and mumbled, "But he won't listen to me…"

"Hey, well you know, we could try making him jealous…like get him to catch us –"

I shot him a glare, and he stopped talking with a smirk on his face.

"It's just a thought," he said with a wink.

I sat down in one of the plush chairs in his room with a huff. I looked around at the black and red walls, as I thought to how I could help Sasuke.

Then, the door of the quiet house was opened loudly as if someone was trying to warn everyone of their existence.

Itachi looked at the door of his room and announced, "Sasuke's home."

My head snapped up and I sent him an anxious look. I quickly looked in the direction of the door and gripped the arms of the chair.

"Don't worry, he won't come in here," he said with a relaxed smile.

As if on queue, Itachi's door was slammed open and in walked the Sound Five with Sasuke in front holding an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Ah, I see my girlfriend is being one of your useless women," he sneered.

"Sasuke…kun," I whispered in a pained voice.

Itachi glared at him and demanded, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke gloated, "You know…you were a fool to deny Orochimaru-sama. He has shown me this amazing power. I feel as if I can do anything."

With that, Sasuke nodded his head slightly and the Sound jumped. They latched onto Itachi, holding him down as Sasuke walked leisurely to him. Itachi's head was faced up with a look of disapproval as he tried to struggle away.

"Coward," Itachi spat.

Sasuke smirked and cracked his fists. I quickly got up and tackled Sasuke. We fell to the ground as the Sound let out yells.

"Hold him," Sasuke commanded as I pinned him to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He grit his teeth together, "Shut up."

I saw that his eyes were staring at the ceiling, not me.

"Sasuke…look at me," I commanded.

He ground his teeth harder, "Why?"

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me if this is really what you believe in," I said.

He slowly turned his eyes to mine and growled, "Get off me."

There was no fake emotion, no hidden look, only the cold piercing glare of an Uchiha.

"Ok," I said with my head bowed in defeat. I could feel my eyes watering; I thought I could do something.

I slowly got up and Sasuke helped by shoving me off him. He brushed himself off as I looked at him underneath my bangs. Suddenly he winced and let out a yell of pain. He seemed to being holding the place where his tattoo lay. He fell to the ground as he let out a strangled yelp.

"D-damn it," he swore. "How long are the effects?"

Someone from the Sound answered, "Don't know. Orochimaru-sama never used that strong a dose on us. He told us it was only for the special ones…"

He let out another cry of pain and took a deep breath to steady himself. He slowly got up and glared intensely at nothing in particular. I thought over what they said. Strong dose? Was Sasuke injected with some kind of drug? I looked over to him. The cold look in his eyes…what was it? What made him this way?

"You are a fool, Sasuke. A true fool," Itachi said shaking his head.

I tried to send him a warning glance, to tell him to stop talking, but he didn't see me. Sasuke let out a long breath and walked to him. He cracked his knuckles once more and on his face was a sadistic smile. The Sound lifted Itachi up a little more, and Sasuke struck. He hit his brother straight in the nose. I heard a crack and saw that Itachi's nose looked broken. Blood was dripping out from it, and Itachi just glared.

"Think you are really accomplishing something with these goons holding me back?" Itachi taunted.

Sasuke glared even harder and ordered, "Let him go."

They dropped Itachi and he fell on his knees. He stayed like that, then suddenly jumped up and threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke caught Itachi's fist and smirked, "Too slow."

Sasuke then threw a punch at Itachi and somehow Itachi dodged it. They were a blur of punches and kicks, dodges and hits. Neither of them let out a sound as they were hit; neither of them showed signs of weariness.

"STOP!" I called out to them when Sasuke decided to pull out a knife.

They froze in place – Sasuke waving the shining piece of metal, Itachi trying to smack him in the jaw. They glanced over to me, Itachi's face of curious-ness, Sasuke's icy glare.

"What are you two doing? This will change nothing!" I tried to reason.

"She's right you know…" Itachi spoke finally.

Sasuke just blew angrily out of his nose, "Will _anything_ we do change anything?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying; did he really think that?

"What are you talking about? Of course!" I said.

He glanced over to me and looked at me as if I was pitiful. He knocked Itachi's feet so that Itachi fell down and said, "Really? The only thing that will get you anywhere in this world is _power_. Nothing else matters."

I stared at him with an open mouth, "_Nothing_ matters? What about your friends? Your family? Your _life_?"

He placed a foot on Itachi's chest and they glared at each other. He threw his knife to the ground, dangerously near Itachi's head. It landed in the ground with a loud thump and lodged itself in the floorboards.

"My friends? What good have they done me? They were just people who followed me and admired me like everyone else. My family? Ha, look at that pathetic piece of crap lying on the ground! He can't even stand up against his _little brother_. As for my life, it's my own. I can do whatever I want with it; who are you to stop me? I mean look at you. You left Japan because of some random reason you can't bring yourself to talk about. How pathetic! My life is shit and I don't fucking care."

I felt my eyes water. I didn't care though; his words stung me like icy needles. My heart clenched painfully in my chest and I couldn't think properly.

"I-I hate you, Uchiha," I said, my head bowed. I couldn't look at anyone or anything. "You don't know what I've been through! You don't know what a shitty life is! You have a perfect life right here! You have friends, you have a _family_! You have no fucking right to talk about other people this way! We are over!"

"Tch. Good, I don't see why I was even with you in the first place."

With that, I rushed out of his house in tears and cried all the way home. I locked the door to my room and shut myself out from Gaara and Naruto. That night, I cried myself to sleep thinking of my parents who were forever gone and Sasuke who was practically already lost.

XXXXXXXXX

**Now, what **_**really**_** was going on in Naruto's room:**

"No! Yes! Yes! There Naruto-kun! There, faster!" Hinata cried out in fury.

Naruto tried to aim at the guy that was on top of the building with his controller, but he couldn't seem to get it right.

"No! Naruto-kun! You missed again! Let me do it!" she yelled exasperated.

"But Hinata-chaan! You're on bottom! _I_ am on top! You can't change that!" Naruto pointed out expertly as he was first player and the guy they were trying to kill was on his screen.

"Yes I can!" she yelled as she lunged for his controller.

He held it up high so she couldn't reach it, "My house. My rules."

She pouted and showed him big round puppy eyes. Naruto immediately melted and sighed in defeat, "Fine…but only for a second."

He handed her the controller as she let out a triumphant cry. In less than a second, the guy was dead. Naruto stared opened mouthed at the screen then looked at her.

"What? Huh?" he asked.

She winked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Told you I could do it."

* * *

**;) yeah...REVIEW??? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY...i seriously haven't updated at all for a long time. For whoever is still reading this I am not proud of this chapter at all but I feel so horrible for not updating...  
**

* * *

"We have to do something..." I said after a while.

Itachi nodded in agreement. How I ended up asking him again, I am not sure. Suddenly, he stood up and dragged me with him. We entered Sasuke's room, and oddly Sasuke was resting. He tossed and turned and did not at all look restful. As Itachi walked closer to his bed, Sasuke's eyes snapped open. The whites of his eyes were yellow, and I almost screamed.

Itachi knocked him out, and I let out a small whimper.

He just shrugged, "It's the only way."

We drove to a tattoo parlor and told the guy to take that hideous tattoo that marked him as Sound out. As he started to work on it, Sasuke woke up.

"What the –" he started.

Then he started to struggle, and the guy stopped working on it. I didn't know what to do, so I kissed Sasuke. I felt him stop struggling a bit, and I heard the guy start working again. I removed my lips from his and felt tears prickling at the edges of my eyes. He was glaring at me with such hate that I didn't understand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked fiercely.

I looked away; I couldn't stand the look he was giving me.

"No, Sasuke…what are _you_ doing?" I asked quietly.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed him clench his fists and take in a deep breath as the tattoo was being removed.

He shut his eyes and said in a frustrated voice, "You know…this won't change anything."

Suddenly Itachi took a step forward and said, "You're a fool Sasuke…do you really think gaining power will change your life?"

Sasuke let out a growl and whispered with his head bowed, "I will protect those who I love."

I furrowed my eyebrows; what did he just say?

He let out his confession quickly and quietly, "Do you really think I actually enjoy this lifestyle? I have already realized it…power will change nothing. All those words I said before…they were lies. I don't want Orochimaru to hurt you guys. He will stop at nothing to get me to be on his side. I had to box in my emotions and hide them to make it seem as if I was really with him. Nothing will stop him; nothing can. So all I can do is pretend; I'm sorry. Please…help me."

He raised his head a little so he could stare at us underneath his bangs. His eyes were no longer pieces of hard glass, but hurting dark orbs that plead for help and love.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" I asked him.

He lowered his head again and answered, "You don't know…you don't have to trust me. I wouldn't trust myself either if I were you."

I opened my mouth to say that we did trust him and we wanted to help him, but Itachi quickly placed his hand over it.

"Sakura," he warned me.

I stared at Sasuke as Itachi slowly removed his hand.

"You're right Sasuke…I don't trust you at all," he said with hardened eyes.

I let out a small gasp; why wouldn't he trust him? Even after that speech?

The person who was removing the tattoo stepped back suddenly as Sasuke let out a yell and his whole body shook.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled out as I reached out to him.

His arm snapped forward and grabbed my wrist. He held onto it so tightly I felt as if it were about to crack.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun," I whimpered.

He raised his head again and this time his eyes were neither empty nor hurt – they were a madman's.

"Itachi…you always observed too much," he said as he squeezed my wrist some more.

"Let go of her Sasuke," Itachi commanded.

Sasuke's lips formed a sadistic smile, "Why should I?"

My eyes darted to the person who was removing Sasuke's tattoo. He brought his hand to his face and it seemed as though he was peeling away his skin. I shut my eyes in pain as Sasuke held on tighter and snapped them open when I heard someone laugh. In the place of the person who removed the tattoo was someone else.

"Kabuto," Itachi growled.

This Kabuto person smiled pleasantly at Itachi, "Hello old friend."

Itachi glared, "We were never friends."

Kabuto shrugged and said, "Oh well. Do you like what I have done to your brother? Yes, I removed that tattoo – which by the way was an amazing design – and injected him with some more special medicine which shall make him stronger. Isn't that delightful? Sasuke is such a wonderful actor."

My eyes widened, this medicine stuff probably made people lose their minds too. Sasuke suddenly let go of my wrist, and he fell to the ground. He let out a scream and panted out so I could barely hear, "Help…my mind…I'm losing my mind. It's being taken over. This…poison…it's taking over!"

Itachi didn't seem to notice and growled, "The only thing that would be delightful now would be if my brother will turn back to normal!"

Kabuto just smiled and replied, "When was your family _ever_ normal?"

Itachi growled and pulled out a switchblade, "Shut up."

Kabuto waggled a finger at him, "Ah, ah, ah! Now what good would that solve?"

"I would have the pleasure of driving this through your skull to let you know how much I hate your damn guts."

Then, Itachi lunged and grabbed the surprised Kabuto by the wrist as he tried to escape. He held the blade against his neck and demanded, "What is the antidote?"

Kabuto struggled and answered, "Only Orochimaru knows."

"Then let's go to Orochimaru."

He then knocked out Kabuto, picked up Sasuke, and shoved them in the car. I followed behind and entered the passenger side.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked feebly.

"Yes."

Immediately, he started to drive and I absent mindedly wondered how he knew where to go. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and started to talk,

"I think…this drug crap is making Sasuke forget himself. I think it is making him into a mindless killing machine," I offered.

Itachi snapped his head in my direction, "What?"

"Well…because earlier he was telling me to help him and that the poison was taking over?" I explained.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. I turned forward and looked at the buildings flying past. I let out a small squeak.

"WHY ARE WE DRIVING SO FAST?!" I demanded.

He gripped even tighter on the steering wheel, "We're wasting time."

"Oh my gosh! Twilight moment!" I couldn't help but squeaking out.

He just gave me an odd look.

"I'm sorry…this is entirely my fault," I whispered with my head bowed.

"What makes you say that?"

"If only I wasn't a fool and led Sasuke to Orochimaru…this would never have happened…"

"Don't blame yourself Sakura. We are all accountable on our own mistakes. It was Sasuke's fault to let himself be controlled by that bastard snake."

I bit my lip and looked away, "How do you know Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

He hesitated and then said, "We used to work together…when I was part of a gang. Then Orochimaru tried to take me and do what he did to Sasuke to me. He took Sasuke away and threatened to kill him. But I was a fool and didn't care about anyone. He almost did kill Sasuke, but something went wrong – I don't know what. But then I realized what an idiot I was and quit being in a gang. I went back to studying and Orochimaru decided to leave me too. Then, it was all over the news…the death of your family…and I knew who killed them. I decided I would protect my family with my life and make sure I would never lose them. Now…you changed Sasuke, and you are every part of my family as Sasuke is."

I blinked. There was so much about Sasuke I didn't know. And I could lose him now and not know anything about him.

"I…love him," I realized. It felt odd saying it out loud but a sense of relief came over me.

Itachi glanced over to me and smiled, "Let's hope he can hear you say that."

I hung my head slightly and whispered, "Yes…let's hope."

"Why…did you decide to give up on me?" I asked curiously.

He had a small smirk on his face as he spoke, "I wanted to see if my brother would go after you. He didn't seem to want to accept that he liked you so I figured that if I pretended to like you he would chase you. I wanted him to be with someone good and when I saw the way he was with you I figured you were the one…"

I blushed as he spoke as said, "Thank you…I thought I had hated him but look at me now. I guess if it weren't for you I would not be talking to him. But look where I have placed him! He is practically dying because of me!"

Itachi shook his head, "Orochimaru would've found some nasty way to get his hands on him."

"Still…"

"Sakura…when Sasuke gets out of this mess I hope you will still love him."

I whipped my head in his direction, "Of course I will! No matter what, Sasuke will always be Sasuke!"

Itachi smiled contently and muttered, "Thank you."

He pressed harder on the gas pedal, and we sped faster to our destination.

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi quickly got out of the car, and I followed. He opened up the backseat and hauled both Kabuto and Sasuke out. We were in front of a mansion, one you would expect for a robbery to take place not a hideout.

Itachi walked up to the door and rang the doorbell as if it was the most normal thing to do. Kabuto was slowly waking up, but Itachi hit him in the neck again.

As the door opened I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at us, then Orochimaru came into view. Itachi threw Kabuto into him and demanded, "Tell me how to get Sasuke back to normal!"

Orochimaru's mouth curved into a sick smile, "Impossible."

Itachi set Sasuke against a wall and ran to Orochimaru. Orochimaru just smirked and answered, "What is the opposite of hate?"

I answered the question quickly, "Love."

His gaze settled on me, and I grit my teeth.

_Be strong, Sakura…be strong._

"What is the opposite of love?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Hate?"

Orochimaru shook his head, "No. The opposite of love is nothing. Without hate you may have love, but without love you have nothing."

"What are you getting at?" Itachi jabbed.

He shrugged, "There is no cure for love as the cure to my hate-filled potion is love."

"You're not making sense!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke let out a groan and his head rolled a bit. I ran to him and I whispered, "I…love you."

His eyes snapped open and he stared at me. He roughly grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. His dark eyes stared into mine, and I could see his plea for help.

Itachi made a move to save me, but I yelled, "No! Stop…he has to learn…"

Itachi paused, "What are you saying?"

Suddenly a knife flew past my head cutting a strand of my hair and landing itself in the wall. Sasuke let go of me and stumbled back. He clutched his head and fell on his knees as he let out a howl of pain.

"Sakura…you really have a knack for finding cures for diseases…"

I grabbed the knife out from the wall and ran at Orochimaru. He seemed taken aback, but he easily avoided my lunge. As he moved away I turned back around with the blade slashing at him. I missed him and threw the knife at his foot. It somehow lodged itself in it and he let out a growl.

All of a sudden, Sasuke was next to him and pulling the knife out. He took the knife and examined it. He stared at me, and I reached out to touch him. He recoiled back and I said it once more, "Wake up Sasuke…please…I need you…I love you…"

He stared at the knife in his hand and glanced back at me. He took the knife and, so fast that I did not even see it, drove it into Orochimaru's black heart. The look on Sasuke's face was hatred frustration.

"I am not your pawn," he spoke clearly.

He then removed the knife from him and Orochimaru fell to the ground. The blood pooled around him, and Sasuke leapt at Kabuto. He smashed his fist into Kabuto's face and I heard his skull shatter. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, but the images were stored into my brain. Their surprised faces and unmoving faces seemed to be burned in my eyes. When I slowly opened my eyes once more I saw Sasuke cutting his wrist and letting his blood seep into the floor.

"He's letting out his blood so the poison will leave…" Itachi explained to me as I tried to stop him.

"Is that the only way?" I asked.

"Probably…"

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" I asked as Sasuke fell over.

Itachi nodded and I quickly helped him bring him to the car. Itachi called the cops to inform them what had happened and I let out a small sigh. Was it really finally over?

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was out of the hospital quickly, but he seemed to always have a weird look in his eyes. He seemed to be back to normal and everything went back to the way it was minus the fact that the Sound Four was gone.

"They say that love blinds a man…but I think it has opened my eyes. I finally understand and see more to the world. I am truly happy," Sasuke told me.

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" I asked worried.

He laughed at me, "Don't worry! It's just that I wanted to thank you…I have sort of been a jerk."

I smiled to him, "It's ok…it was my fault."

Naruto and Gaara did not seem happy that I was going out with Sasuke once more. They were worried that he was going to snap any second, but I trusted him.

One afternoon after school as I was waiting for Sasuke I noticed Kakashi walking past.

"Remember that time you gave me those clothes for going to the Uchiha mansion? Where did you get them?" I asked him curiously.

I saw his eye crinkle as he said, "Nope don't remember that."

I stared at him with disbelief, "What?!"

He just nodded with his eye still all crinkled and said, "Don't remember at all."

I blinked at him, "Seriously?"

I looked away in confusion as I thought about it then when I looked back he was gone. In his place, I saw Sasuke jogging over to me. He grabbed my arm and brought me to a secluded area.

He smirked at me and put a heart shaped necklace around my neck. It was the outline of a heart made out of gold. A pink diamond hung in the middle, and around the edge of the heart was carved:

_S&S_

_I love you now, and forever_

My eyes sparkled, and gasped.

"Sasuke, it's…beautiful!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a _smile_. An actual _smile_ and my heart soared.

"I love you, Sakura," he said and leaned down.

He kissed me and I once again melted into him.

I stared at the necklace and said, "This is proof that you have my heart."

He kept trailing kisses around my neck, and I pulled his face up so I could see his eyes. They were the breath-taking onyx blacks I loved.

"I have to know, why me?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me confused, "Why you what?"

I bit my lip, "Why me out of all the girls?"

I saw his eyes dart away and he hesitated before he said, "You are special to me. Because like your pink hair, your love is real and natural. It is not born from lust or how rich I am. You love me for who I am and…I…I think you're amazing."

My lips formed a small smile. I wondered if he made that up just right now, even though it was a little cheesy I loved it. But when was he ever going to tell me that he loved me? I wasn't a girl who was going to freak out over it but I wished he would tell me.

Over the next few weeks, Sasuke seemed to be nicer and nicer. I thought it was nice, but Ino of course just _had_ to say, "I think there's something suspicious. Usually when a guy is being nicer he is cheating…not that Sasuke would do something like that but you never know…"

I bit my lip at that, "I don't think Sasuke is that type of guy…"

She just shrugged, but it left me worried.

"Sasuke-kun…?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" he asked.

He was lying on his back on a bench and I looked down at him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked quietly.

He shot straight up and asked, "Wrong? Nothing is wrong? Why is there something wrong? I don't think anything is wrong."

I blinked and just bit my lip. His eyes darted away, and he looked flustered. So I decided to change the subject, "What are you going to do for graduation?"

"Um…I don't think anyone has planned a party yet…but we'll see. I think I got accepted to Harvard though!"

My eyes widened, "Really?"

He nodded, "I don't know if it's because of how rich my parents are or because my grades are good."

I blushed, "I got a full scholarship at a university in Japan…but also some from here."

He just nodded as if he wasn't paying attention, and I let out a sigh. He was staring at something, and I followed his gaze. He was either staring at the ice cream truck or the customer. I looked harder to see who the customer was, but I couldn't make out who it was. Whoever it was had left to quickly to figure out who it was, except that it was girl with red hair.

* * *

**A/N: yeah...i'm really not proud of this chapter...it seems very rushed...sorry!**

**Review anyways and I am so sorry! I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Fast enough for you? :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If i did T.O.P. from Big Bang would be in it and he would be my sexy ninja ;) **

***OMG I WAS SPELLING COLLEGE WRONG* oops i changed it XD  
**

* * *

That night, I fell asleep peacefully, but my dream was a wreck.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke growled to me._

_ I was standing in a beautiful meadow. Moonlight bathed us and I felt at peace, yet I felt as if something horrible was about to happen. I was wearing a pink suit with short pink skirt and shorts underneath it. It felt like something I would wear to run or something. My eyes flickered to Sasuke and I smiled to him. He looked so amazingly gorgeous. He wore this shirt with the top open and his muscles were out for the world to see. It was secured around his waist with this ridiculous purple bow, yet as expected, he managed to make it look sexy. His pale face glowed with the moonlight, but his eyes held a hatred that I would never expect him to look at me with. He looked like a cold god statue – amazingly handsome yet strikingly cold, holding an unmatchable power and an aura of strength. _

_ "Sakura, go away," he growled and glared at me hatefully._

_ I just laughed – why was I laughing? Sasuke was being mean, why did I laugh?_

_ "Sasuke, why would I do that?" I asked playfully._

_ He glared at me and sighed, "You know already that it will not work."_

_ What was he talking about? I had no idea, but I kept talking, "Sasuke, you did love me once right?"_

_ He looked up to the moon and muttered, "Possibly."_

_ I smiled contentedly and said, "If I were to die, I would want to die by the person I love."_

_ He gave me a sharp look, "I will not do that, if you want to die, kill yourself. I will not pointlessly kill anymore."_

_ I looked at him questioningly, "Why does it matter? You are already a traitor, what difference does it make if you kill me?"_

_ I had no idea what I was saying, and I felt myself pull on fingerless gloves. I then ran to Sasuke and my fist felt amazingly strong._

_ "Kill me," I whispered as I landed my fist onto him._

_ As I flew my fist at him I released the energy, and I was sure it hit. Sadly, it did not and I felt him catch it in his palm. I felt his bone break, but his face remained blank._

_ "Show me emotion," I growled and he glared._

_ I then jumped away and watched as he wrapped an arm around Karin's (who seemed to appear from no where) waist. Her red hair flew around her, and I watched as he stared into her eyes. In my dream I smiled, but I felt sick inside. I saw as his eyes went from cold to loving and caring. My heart felt a bit heavy as I watched him pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly they were in front of me. I took a deep breath to clear my chest. _

_ He brought his lips to Karin's and they kissed. I felt my tears roll down my cheeks, yet I still had a small smile on my face. I could feel it; my heart was going to break. I took one more look at them. Sasuke was staring at me with complete disgust this time. My heart broke, and suddenly Sasuke was standing next to me. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up to him. _

_ As a loud chirping noise filled the air, he whispered, "_I do not love you_."_

_ I smiled sadly and as his hand flew through my heart I whispered, "I know."_

_ My eyes fluttered shut and I felt the blood pour away as he removed his bloodied arm. My heart was broken. Sasuke had both physically killed it and he had let me experience that indescribable pain called heartbroken._

_I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I gave a joking smile, "Congratulations Sasuke-kun. You broke my heart."_

I woke up with a jolt. I was panting, and I felt sick. My stomach churned, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Sasuke would never do something like that, right? I suddenly got a text from Ino saying:

_You wanna come to the grad party? Graduation is in a week already I can't believe it! We're almost to college!_

I ignored it and lay back in bed. It was already 7:30 and I didn't feel like getting up to get ready. Finally a couple minutes later, I got up to help Naruto make toast, because I could hear him failing at it.

"Sakura-chan! How did you do that?!" he asked as I took the bread from the toaster.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Magic."

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I sat down remembering my dream.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked sitting down with me.

I waved my hand and smiled, "Nothing."

He gave me an odd look and said, "Ok…we're going to be late so we better start heading out now."

I nodded in agreement and got ready for school.

XXXXXXXX

When I got to school, I kept a close eye on Sasuke. He would never cheat on me, but I was afraid he would get jumped by Karin.

"Sasuke-kun," I whispered to him as we walked away from the school grounds after school.

"Yes?" he asked.

I then smiled and said teasingly, "Sasu-cakes?"

He let out a playful growl and asked, "What?"

"You suck!" I giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I laughed.

"Catch me if you can!" I called out to him.

He crossed his arms and shook his head as I ran off and away from him. I felt like a little kid, but it felt nice to be running around. As if I knew that it would be a rare moment where I actually would have time. I was already a senior and graduation was already a few days away. College wasn't far off, but I didn't want to think of that. I wanted to be with Sasuke and just have fun.

He quickly caught up to me and pinned me to the ground.

"Tch…you're slow," he said.

I laughed, "You're just a freak."

He pouted, "But you're dating me…"

I smiled to him and kissed his nose, "Love you too!"

I slipped out from under him and pushed him so he rolled over.

"Play dead!" I commanded.

He smirked and jokingly closed his eyes with his tongue hanging out. I then sucked in a sharp intake of breath as I remembered Orochimaru and Kabuto.

I sat down next to Sasuke and asked, "Do you remember anything from the time when you were poisoned?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"No. I wish I did though."

I shuddered slightly; death was not something that I had wanted to see even if it was the murderer of my parents. I felt Sasuke's arms encircle my waist as he drew me close to him. I let out a small sob and pressed my face against his chest. I felt so small and so fragile. What if he went away? What if Sasuke left me? My life would seem pointless and I would be lost. Would Sasuke ever leave me for another girl?

I pushed myself away from him and looked into his eyes.  
"I love you," I told him.

He smirked to me and cockily asked, "Who doesn't?"

I just rolled my eyes and hit him. I wiped away the last of my tears, smiled to him, and asked him, "Promise we'll stay together forever?"

He smiled to me and looked far off as he said, "Promise."

XXXXXXX

Graduation was so much fun, and my dream was forgotten. I was smiling and chatting with my friends and making plans for the summer. I was trying to find Sasuke, but he seemed to just disappear. I started to get worried, but I forgot about it. Sasuke was probably fine and I was just freaking out. I started to talk to Ino again. We took pictures and planned a party later on.

I left Ino to find Sasuke again. I was going to ask if I should go to Japan for college or stay, but I couldn't find him. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me and couldn't bear to see me leave. Yes, I know, cheesy, but I wanted to hear it. After a while, I just left the crowd and field. I looked around campus for him. I finally spotted him sitting over on a couple of benches located in the corner of school. He looked a bit bored and looked very smart (and hot) in his graduation gown with his hat slightly falling into his face. He got up and stretched. He didn't seem to notice me yet, and he looked so gorgeous. I was about to walk over to him and yank that hat of his off to see his whole charming face, when Karin suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Sasuke!" she said cheerfully.

He just looked over to her with a bored expression. I smirked triumphantly; Sasuke-kun was too good for her.

"So…anyways…what do you want to do later?" she said sensually and put her arms around his neck.

When I saw his arms slowly wrap around her waist as if it were normal, I felt my gut twist in my stomach. His face changed from bored to mischievous. I wasn't jealous right? I mean it's not like we were in a relationship right? Oh right, we were. I blinked, how could I have forgotten that? It was probably because I thought Sasuke wouldn't do anything with another girl. I took a breath to try and clear this heavy feeling in my chest. What was I supposed to do now? Act like the jealous girlfriend type? Pretend like I didn't see it? Break up with him? No, it was just a hug, nothing is wrong with a hug. But the thing that happened next broke me.

I watched painfully as her lips rose to meet his. Then, she kissed him. And he started to_ kiss her back_. He held her tighter and she pulled him closer. I could hear her moan and I felt my eyes sting. My heart clanged and felt as if someone was clenching it with a cold hand. I didn't seem to have enough breath, and I couldn't see. Everything was blurry and I ran away. The cold hand clench harder and I could barely breathe. I would have to confront Sasuke about it, but I couldn't then. It was too painful.

I cried and cried when I got home. I yelled at Gaara and even Naruto. I didn't answer my phone once. After I stopped crying, I realized how stupid I was that I was crying over a guy.

_He was just a crush. He was just some pathetic crush,_ I kept repeating to myself over and over, but I didn't believe it.

I then realized that he must have been doing it for a long time and that I was just probably another girl he used for pleasure. All those hesitations, it wasn't that Sasuke was scared to say love or things like that no; it was because he was lying. I then made a decision. I was going back to Japan. I started to pack my things and when Naruto came in to ask what I was doing I told him that I was going back home.

"Why?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Because I have to rethink my life," I replied simply.

Naruto's face then darkened, "Is it about Sasuke? I can beat him up for you, you know."

I gave a sad laugh, Naruto, cocky as ever, "No, Naruto-kun don't tell Sasuke-k-"

I stopped; I couldn't call him that anymore, "I'll talk to him myself. I'll tell him right before I leave. I don't want him to try and sway me, because I know he could even though what he did was unforgivable."

Amazingly Naruto just nodded and said, "I'll book a flight for you. I'll try and get it as early as possible."

I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

When Naruto left I then started on my application form and finished packing. Naruto came back to tell me that I had a flight next week and I thanked him again.

Before I knew it, it was the day before my flight, and Sasuke had been trying to reach me the whole time. I called him to meet me in front of the lake we had hooked up; I had to tell him that I was leaving.

When I got there, Sasuke had a worried expression on his face.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a worried tone, "I've been trying to get a hold of you this whole week. What's going on?"

I looked up at him. I couldn't believe that he could act like that even though he probably was with Karin the whole time. I looked at his perfect lips. They were same lips that I kissed, but they were also the ones that Karin kissed. I stared harder at his faultless lips. They were very shiny…either Sasuke had been kissing Karin or another slut before he got here or he decided to randomly start wearing lip gloss. My heart started to fall apart.

I took and deep breath, "I'm leaving."

Sasuke looked confused, "But you just got here. Why'd you call me here then?"

I shook my head, "No, I mean I'm leaving back to Japan."

Sasuke blinked, "Why?"

I gave him a fake smile and thought, _Don't ask me why you bastard. You're the reason I'm leaving. You and your perfect-ness that smothers every girl into loving you. And you just can't resist them all so you have to make out with each and everyone of them. Or maybe Karin is just special and you don't have the heart to break up with me._

"I got an acceptance to a college there, and I want to see it again. So we have to break up."

"What? No, you could visit it! You could go and we don't have to break up. I could visit you every year or something. Please, we don't have to break up."

I shook my head, "No, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but it won't work anymore."

"Why? Where's my suffix?" he asked playfully, yet a bit serious.

I looked to the ground. I never realized that the suffix meant so much, and I choked out, "Because relationships usually aren't real when you're at our age. Especially not long distance relationships."

"Ours might though," Sasuke said, trying to sway me.

I shook my head, "It's not just that. I –"

I paused and looked to the ground. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. I then drew a deep breath and confessed, "I saw you on graduation day. With Karin. I saw you kissing her. I can't believe you Sasuke. I knew that a girl like me wasn't good enough for you, but for you to do that while we were still in a relationship and then kiss me even after you kissed her…it's just purely…lust. I was right; you _are_ a cold hearted jerk. Only caring about if you get what you want or not, and making sure that you can have it. To you maybe I was just another one of your play toys."

After I said that, the cold hand clenched even harder. I felt it clench harder and harder until finally my heart broke even more. That pain was unbearable, and I couldn't breathe again.

Sasuke looked shocked, and he said, "But it's like you said, you're not like all those other girls. I didn't mean it, Sakura. I'm sorry. I was stupid; please I realized that you are the perfect girl for me."

I shook my head and said, "No, what you did was unforgivable. I just hope that you and Karin have a good relationship and that you don't break her heart into little pieces like you did mine; no one, not even her should feel that pain."

"No, Karin was just a girl that I used; because I was too stupid to see what I wanted was in front of me already. I've always seen it, but I just haven't realized it; you're different from everyone else. You are beautiful, wonderful, amazing. You are original, you are _you_."

I gave him a sad smile. I could never hate someone, it just wasn't in me, but it would take me some time before I could forgive him. He leaned his face towards me. I started to panic; he was planning to kiss me.

I put a finger on his lips, "No. Don't kiss me. Don't think a kiss will change anything."

He looked hurt as I removed my necklace. I took his hand and put my necklace in it. I closed his hand and looked at him with my stinging tear-filled eyes.

"Goodbye. Now, I can have my heart back, it's not like it means anything to you now. It's all broken and shattered," I said jokingly with my watery eyes then continued. "Maybe we'll meet up again, and maybe you'll be a better person. I just hope that you'll be able to be a truthful person, and you find someone you can love. And please, if not for their sake then for mine, do not break their heart."

I then ran away, and never looked back. If I did, I was sure that I would stay. I had to go back to Japan though; I had already made up my mind. The hardest part was trying to make myself believe that I did not hear those last words:

"_Sakura, I love you and only you_."

* * *

**A/N: IT'S DONE :D there is a sequel though which i have not yet made a title for O.o**

**REVIEW PLEASE XD because reviews remind me that i have readers who want to read...the story  
**


End file.
